Young Girls Dreams, A Tricksters Games
by Ron W.312
Summary: Laura and Siobhan were two normal girls in a messed up school. Then they find out their principal is a trickster and all things go down hill from there. Now they're living Supernatural but it's nothing like "Changing Channels". (Guys i have rewritten some of the chapters. I plan to do them all right now I've updated up to 5...i think.)
1. Chapter 1

**A Twist of Fate**

AN: So all you people in the Supernatural world, I have decided to add some stuff to the chapters of this story and make it perfect. I hope you guys review but you don't have to because some of you have already read it. P.S. I own no of the Supernatural stuff…except for a t-shirt… but that doesn't count. And all the remarks towards the CW are not real. They are there to add some fun to the reading. Not to be taken seriously at all.

Laura and Siobhan, pronounced Shivon, were the least popular girls at their private school. The only reason for them to be so unpopular is that they watch the show Supernatural and the fact that neither of them looked like everyone else at E. Roosevelt's Private School for Girls, the size of sticks and play every sport known to man (or woman) kind. Laura was shorter than the average girl with hair that has been so many colors she doesn't even remember what color it is. Siobhan was exactly the opposite. She was one of the tallest people at school with hair that was dark brown, never once colored. Everyone at their private school was exactly the same…like a cookie cutter. They knew something was wrong with the school they just didn't know what.

"Do you know what today is!?" asked Siobhan.

"Why no Hon…what could possibly be going on on this fine Friday afternoon?" replied Laura with a little too much sarcasm.

Siobhan usually preferred to be called Hon not only because it sounded like Han Solo, an awesome Star Wars character, but her real name just got people really confused.

They both squealed "SUPERNATURAL!" They had to be the shows biggest fans.

Laura was a hardcore Sam fan and Hon was the kind of Dean Fan girl that would literally cut your head off if you dissed him. Laura made the mistake of saying Sam was hotter than Dean and ended up getting seven stitches from Hon's class ring to the face. A complete accident that was caused by Laura's face being too close to Hon's hand when she spun around to argue with her about the statement she just announced.

After that, they both agreed that they were equally hot in their own way and that they would never argue about it again. They were walking to Hon's running exact replica of the Impala when Macy and her little brood of followers walked up. "So I heard you say the Stupidnatural comes on tonight. When is the CW going to grow a backbone and kick that show out so they can have an extra hour to show actual good shows like Nikita or the Vampire Diaries?" Macy questioned.

The next thing she knew she had a nice class ring flying at her when Laura said, "Oh Hell No." Hon had given Macy I nice gusher for a nose.

"Now what were you saying about those little slut shows?" was the only thing Hon got out before the principal dragged her and Laura to her office.

"Girls, why do you always seem to be in a fight with Macy and her friends? She seems quite nice." asked Mrs. Hineman. "Well, you see Mrs. Hineman, Macy and her friends keep making fun of our favorite TV show and-"Laura started but was interrupted by Mrs. Hineman

"Is it that God awful Supernatural show again?" Laura was trying not to throw something. She looked over and saw Hon trying not to strangle Mrs. Hineman.

"Yes Mrs. Hineman." They both said in unison.

"My god, how can you stand to watch that?" Mrs. Hineman said as she pulled out some chocolate from the giant bowl that held any sweet a trickster could want. Then like a ton of bricks it hit Hon. Mrs. Hineman is constantly eating something sweet and things always seem to go whatever way she wants…almost as if she planned it. Hon sat through Mrs. Hineman's preach about how Supernatural rots your brain and that young adults, such as themselves, shouldn't watch it. Hon ran to her car and jumped in the front seat. Once Laura was in she sped away.

"What is with you Hon?" Laura asked having to scream over the AC/DC playing. Hon stopped the car in the middle of an abandoned dirt road.

"Did you not notice anything weird about Mrs. H?" Hon replied to Laura's question.

"No not really."

"Think about it. She's always eating some kind of sugar. She always seems to-" but then it suddenly clicked for Laura too but she seemed to think her friend had gone crazy.

"Hon, just because she always has something sweet and everything goes her way doesn't mean she's a trickster. She's the principal of our school. Everything always goes her way." Then out of nowhere Mrs. Hineman was in the field that surrounded the road. "How'd she get out here? Holly Mother of All…She's a Trickster." Was all Laura could say.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Hon said before she heard Laura scream.

"Damn it!" Hon looked around and they were in the middle of the freeway with a semi coming straight at them. The girls heard a laugh as the semi collided with the Impala look alike.

Post AN: Yay! First rewrite chapter done! Comment all you little peoples living on the site known as fan fiction! I'll get the next chapter rewritten ASAP…promise.

**A Twist of Fate (edited version)**

AN: I know, why start a Supernatural fan fiction when you got a Newsies one in progress? Well I had a spark of insanity to write a Supernatural one just for kicks…comment and enjoy! P.S. I own no of the Supernatural stuff…except for a t-shirt… but that doesn't count. And all the remarks towards the CW are not real. They are there to add some fun to the reading. Not to be taken seriously at all.

Laura and Siobhan, pronounced Shivon, were the least popular girls at their private school. The only reason for them to be so unpopular is that they watch the show Supernatural and the fact that neither of them looked like everyone else at E. Roosevelt's Private School for Girls, the size of sticks and play every sport known to man (or woman) kind. Laura was shorter than the average girl with hair that has been so many colors she doesn't even remember what color it is. Siobhan was exactly the opposite. She was one of the tallest people at school with hair that was dark brown, never once colored. Everyone at their private school was exactly the same…like a cookie cutter. They knew something was wrong with the school they just didn't know what.

"Do you know what today is!?" asked Siobhan.

"Why no Hon…what could possibly be going on on this fine Friday afternoon?" replied Laura with a little too much sarcasm. Siobhan usually preferred to be called Hon not only because he is an awesome Star Wars character but her real name just got people really confused.

They both squealed "SUPERNATURAL!" They had to be the shows biggest fans. Laura was a hardcore Sam fan and Hon was the kind of Dean Fan girl that would literally cut your head off if you dissed him. Laura made the mistake of saying Sam was hotter than dean and ended up getting seven stitches from an accident with Hon's class ring to the face. They both agreed that they were equally hot in their own way and that they would never argue about it again. They were walking to Hon's running exact replica of the Impala when, Macy and her little brood of followers walked up.

"So I heard you say the Stupidnatural comes on tonight. When is the CW going to grow a backbone and kick that show out so they can have an extra hour to show actual good shows like Nikita or the Vampire Diaries?" Macy questioned.

The next thing she knew she had a nice class ring flying at her when Laura said, "Oh Hell No." Hon had given Macy I nice gusher for a nose.

"Now what were you saying about those little slut shows?" was the only thing Hon got out before the principal dragged her and Laura to her office.

"Girls, why do you always seem to be in a fight with Macy and her friends? She seems quite nice." asked Mrs. Hineman.

"Well, you see Mrs. Hineman Macy and her friends keep making fun of our favorite TV show and-"Laura started but was interrupted by Mrs. Hineman "Is it that God awful Supernatural show again?" Laura was trying not to throw something. She looked over and saw Hon trying not to strangle Mrs. Hineman.

"Yes Mrs. Hineman." They both said in unison.

"My god, how can you stand to watch that?" Mrs. Hineman said as she pulled out some chocolate. Then like a ton of bricks it hit Hon. Mrs. Hineman is constantly eating something sweet and things always seem to go whatever way she wants…almost as if she planned it. Hon sat through Mrs. Hineman's preach about how Supernatural rots your brain and that young adults, such as themselves, shouldn't watch it. Hon ran to her car and jumped in the front seat. Once Laura was in she sped away.

"What is with you Hon?" Laura asked having to scream over the AC/DC playing. Hon stopped the car in the middle of an abandoned dirt road.

"Did you not notice anything weird about Mrs. H?" Hon replied to Laura's question.

"No not really."

"Think about it. She's always eating some kind of sugar. She always seems to-"but then it suddenly clicked for Laura too.

"Holly Mother of All…She's a Trickster." Was all Laura could say.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Then out of nowhere Mrs. Hineman was in the field that surrounded the road.

"Crap." Was the only thing Hon could say before she heard Laura scream "Damn it!" Hon looked around and they were in the middle of the freeway with a semi coming straight at them. The girls heard a laugh as the semi collided with the Impala look alike.

Yay! First chapter done! Comment all you little peoples living on the site known as fan fiction! I'll get the next chapter up ASAP…promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**In TV Land**

AN: Yay! Chapter 2 rewrite! Here ya go! So yeah…enjoy and comment.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Supernatural. I only wish it were real and I could live it but really what are the chances of that happening. All the remarks made by Hon/Laura/Sam/ Dean/John or any other character in it are for fun never should they be taken seriously.

Hon felt the chill of cement, but kept her eyes closed because she didn't want to see what had happened in the accident. Then she didn't understand why she was on cement. The first thing that went through her head after that was, _What Would Dean Do? _She thought and then decided he would look for a weapon and search for a reason why he was there. And that is exactly what she did. Before she opened her eyes to search her surroundings, a voice spoke in her thoughts. _Safe._ She found this incredibly creepy and thought of anything that could speak telepathically.

There was nothing, so she just took it as her conscious. She opened her eyes and looked around. In a matter of seconds she knew that she was in an old abandoned warehouse, of what kind she didn't know. It was night that there was a really bad smell. It was almost like metal. She knew then that it was blood. Vampires. How many of them she didn't know but there was at least one. She also noticed she wasn't in her school uniform. She was wearing a pair of jeans and an awesome AC/DC shirt. Her leg felt stiff as if something was up against it. She felt her calf and there was the handle of a knife. She wasn't sure how big it was but she felt safer with it there. There was a footstep. She looked into the dark and saw a figure emerge from the darkness.

"You were difficult to catch. I underestimated you. You used the surroundings of that pathetic rock concert to hide in." so that's where the shirt was from, "I always enjoyed a chase." The figure dazed of.

"Being chased isn't that fun. If you want I can be the hunter and you can be the hunted." Hon retorted.

The figure snapped out of his monotone voice, "Silly girl. I will never be the hunted." Then he was in front of her within a second. "So either you quiet your smart remarks and die quickly or keep them up and die slowly and painfully. Your choice?"

"That's close enough, Dracula." Said a voice that sounded so familiar to Hon. She just couldn't think from where. Then her father stepped from the darkened door. The vamp was distracted and was walking slowly toward her father. He couldn't kill it. Not like this especially since he had a riffle and not a machete. She reached for the knife attached to her leg and walked as quietly and as quickly as she could. She then raised her knife, realizing it was a machete, and came down just as he turned. His head was rolling on the floor when Laura and her father walked in.

"Good job, Hon. You did everything according to the plan. Let's go stop by the burger joint down the road for a victory dinner."

Laura walked over to Hon. She seemed shocked by what she had just witnessed.

"Where are we?" Laura asked confused.

"Well…do you mean that like state/city wise or like not in Kansas anymore?" Hon asked raising her eyebrow and following the two men in front of them.

"Kansas. Definitely Kansas. Speaking of Kansas we should listen to Kansas soon." Laura said trailing off.

"Yeah definitely." Then they walked to two cars parked a block away. One was a 1980 Ford F-250 Pickup. The other was Hon replica Impala but it was maroon.

"Oh my God! My baby!"Hon screamed before she could stop herself.

"What? What happened to you car?" her father asked seeming genuinely scared.

"She thought she saw a scratch, Jay. Nothing to worry about." Laura said saving Hon from trying to explain.

"Yeah, dad, it was just a trick of the light." She lied not sure if she liked the maroon or not.

They all headed straight toward the small burger stand. Jay said it would be about a ten minute drive so the girls had ten minutes to talk about the hunt.

"Great. So we're hunters. I am really going to like this. We already ganked a vamp. I can't wait to see where we go next." Hon said to Laura, who was splitting at the seams with excitement, but then Hon thought of the Voice. "When you woke up here, did you hear a voice that said Safe?"

"No." Hon knew she was hiding something. She gave her a stare that said we only have ten minutes to figure this out so don't waste it. "I…I heard Unsafe."

"Really? Thank god I thought I was going crazy, but I'm not." Hon said happily.

"We need to figure out what's going on." Laura said in a worried voice.

"Ditto on that one, but where do we start?" Hon asked taking her eyes off the road for a second.

"How about our dads. Since when have they been friends?" Laura asked searching for the burger stand.

"Maybe it's like an AU or something. Twist everything up and see what happens. Next?" Hon said following the truck into the parking lot of their dinner site.

"I say we eat dinner. I'm starving. Being twistered up and landing in Oz really makes you hungry."

"Double ditto." They pulled into the parking lot of the burger stand.

They got out and started for the door when they saw it. It was the Impala. Not like some stupid replica that was a different color. This was the car.

They gawked at it for a while till Jay and Bill looked back and saw they weren't behind them. Bill said, "We'll someone has the same interest in Chevy's you crazys do." and walked in.

They snapped out of it and walked in the front doors to see them ordering food. They stood shocked. They were there standing in the same room as Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam turned around just in time to hear Laura swoon.

Dean heard it to and elbowed Sam in the ribs and said, "Dude I think Queen Drools-a-lot has a thing for you." It was just then that Laura realized she had actually started to drool. All the blood rushed to her face in embarrassment.

She saw Hon walk up to Dean. Hon always stood up for Laura. It was actually how they met. Macy was making fun of Laura for watching Supernatural when Hon walked up and said she liked Supernatural too. It was a big shock since her and Macy had been friends for awhile. After that, Hon and Laura were best friends. Hon had made it to Dean. She tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Hey, Lord Diccubus of the Dick Tribe, that's my friend and I would like you to apologize for what you said." She said pointing back at a beet red Laura.

"Sorry, but there is no way you can make me take it back. That was hilarious." Dean said going back to looking at the menu trying to figure out what he wanted.

"Really? You don't even know me and you think I can't make you apologize?" She said pointing between herself and Dean who turned around looking really annoyed.

"Yeah really. Now go back to your friend and talk about girl stuff like…unicorns and glitter or whatever girls talk about." Dean said trying to get her to leave him alone.

"Dean just apologize. She seems about as stubborn as you." Sam interjected.

"Hell no. There is no way on this earth that I'm going to apologize to a girl for making a comment." Dean said looking angrily at his brother.

"Apologize. Please." Sam said in a begging voice.

"N. O." Dean said as he pushed Hon. She grabbed his hand and twisted it around till he fell to his knees in pain.

"How do you feel about apologizing now?" Hon asked as Dean tried to claw out of her grip. He tried to get her off but she had a hold that not even a pro wrestler could get out of.

"Jesus Christ. I'm sorry, ok." She let his hand go. She turned and saw John, who had been watching everything.

"Apology accepted." She said walking past him and to stand in line with Laura.

"That was a little uncalled for." Laura said quietly as they ordered.

John moved and helped his son up and led them out. Jay felt the need to apologize for what his daughter did so he dragged her out there to the Impala where John and his sons stood trying to get feeling back into Dean's arm.

"Hey. I wanted to apologize for my-" John then threw Holy water onto Hon and her father.

"Dumbass. We're not demons. We're hunters." Hon said shaking water off her hands and shirt.

"Precaution. Not many people can twist Dean's hand and make him do anything."

"Yeah…Hon's probably still kicking with adrenaline from the vamp she just killed."

"You killed a vamp? With what?" Dean asked seeming kind of shocked.

"A machete and a good distraction." Hon answered full of pride.

"Sweet." Sam added.

They started walking in the restaurant when Dean asked, "Your names Hon like Han Solo."

"No, it's a nickname much easier than Siobhan."

"Yeah really."

"Oh, By the way. You stole my ride." Hon said as she pointed to the maroon Impala.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok all the people who actually care. Chapter 3 rewrite is here. Well, comment and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters except Hon and Laura but im sure someone will find a way to make them not mine so yeah…I own nothing of the Supernatural…or Back to the Future…Sad face…

**BACK TO THE FUTURE [but not to far back]**

Laura was having a really good conversation with Sam when she realized something. John was alive. He pretty much dies in the first episode of the second season saving Dean from death. She noticed something else. Sam was here. In the beginning of season one Sam had been away for like four years. Things were starting to add up and none of the answers were right.

Sam didn't look like he was seventeen. At most he looked like he was nineteen and he didn't seem too happy to be near John. Laura elbowed Hon and mouthed _Outside._

"Hey, I'll be right back." Hon said to Dean. He looked adorable when he was talking about cars and music.

"Alright." Dean responded trying to think of a band that could beat AC/DC, Metallica, Def Leppard (songs such as Pour some Sugar on Me, etc.), and Tesla.

John said, "Hey I gotta go get something out of the car." was the last thing the girls heard before they walked outside.

"Did you notice anything strange about the Winchester's?" Laura asked hoping she could make the connection by herself.

"Well… they look younger and…and…John's here." Hon said trying to get her mind off of Dean.

"Exactly. Do we even know what year it is right now?" Laura asked raising an eyebrow with the question

"Well…I was assuming it was 2011, but that's shot out of the water. We need to find a newspaper or something." Hon said searching for a stand or something.

They walked around the block for awhile and found a newspaper thing. The date was November 7, 2002.

"Holy crap! Nine years in the past! What is this some kind of Back to the Future spoof or something?" Hon yelled completely aggravated.

"Well at least we know why John's still alive." Laura said kinda blankly.

"Yeah I'm sure they'll all take it well when they find out we're from 2011. That will be a lot of duct tape, salt and holy water if you ask me." Hon said rubbing her face to get past the thought of salt in her eyes.

Laura snickered, "Does this make you think of 'In the Beginning?"

"It totally does." Hon said with a smile forgetting the salt that she visualized in her eyes.

"We are awesome." Laura said with a huge smile.

"Hell yeah we are!" Hon said happily walking back towards the restaurant.

After that the girls made their way back to the restaurant. What they didn't know was John "getting something from the car" was actually spying on them to get dirt. He had heard the whole conversation and made it back before they did.

The girls and their fathers had just left. John thought there was something strange with those girls, but what he didn't know. Not yet anyways. He watched as they got in their Impala that, in the dark, could have been his own midnight black one. Hon's height was slightly intimidating and her frizzed curly hair made it worse. That's why he assumed she was a demon. Laura had her speed and, what he assumed, her potential strength. He ran through the list of monsters he knew and none that were anything like them.

"Hello? Earth to Dad?" Dean said breaking John's concentration.

"What Dean?" John angrily asked.

"Are we leaving or what?" Dean asked trying to figure out what his father was staring at but he was to busy watching Hon get into her car.

"Did those girls seem weird to you guys?" John asked quickly.

"Well, kinda…but not totally sure how though…" Sam said joining the conversation after he was thinking about the long chat he had with Laura about how the English language was going down the drain.

He, for some reason, really liked her. She was kinda short, but compared to him everyone is short. She also found Dean's humor a bit crazy and they could talk about school stuff. That's what Sam really wanted was to go to college, but he knew he had a better chance of living to ninety than going to school. Dean was busy trying to wrap his head around a girl who loved the same car and music as him. She was ten kinds of messed up for a girl. No one he ever met liked the same stuff he did like music or well…anything for that matter. They walked out of the restaurant and left for their motel room.

Sam, Dean and John were all asleep. They didn't even hear the door click open. Two tall figures walked in. They were holding knives. They walked toward John's sleeping mass when the floor squeaked. John sat straight up, but it was too late. They were at his throat hacking it away. He bled to death there. Dean and Sam awoke to a strange sound they didn't know and saw their father being attacked. Sam and Dean fought their best but they were both on the floor bleeding.

Hon and Laura sat straight up gasping for air. "Bad dream?" Laura asked.

"Yeah…really bad dream." Hon choked out feeling terrified.

"I guarantee mine was worse." Laura said in her betting voice.

"No way. Mine involved the death of the boys." Hon said trying to beat her.

"By demons?" Laura questioned.

"Oh my god. Quite having my dreams." Hon said with shock on her face.

"What if there Sam visions?" Laura asked.

"Crap. We need to go don't we?" Hon asked waiting for Laura's head to bob. "Stake out time." Hon said getting out of bed and grabbing the nearest clothes.

They threw some clothes on, and ran to the car. They made it to their motel around midnight. Laura and Hon made it just in time to see the demons walk in the room. They quietly grabbed some salt and hoped that their knives would work.

They got out of their car and ran before they had time to kill John. They heard the squeak just as they came in the door. The girls went into action. They threw salt and holy water in every direction. One of the demons came face to face with Laura and said "We found her." just as she threw holy water in its face. He began to leave his meat suit, when Hon took her hand and did what she had seen Cas do in the last episode.

She used her hand to stop the smoke and shove it back into the dude's body. She started banging his head on the table when Laura saw his face begin to glow. Then his body just stopped. Laura looked around and saw the other demon didn't even try to fight her. She came up behind him and held him. Hon walked up and did the same thing to the other demon as she had done to the last one. Hon turned to Laura and said, "Holy Mother of All. Did I just smite a freaking demon?" Hon asked sounding really happy.

"Did you hear what they said to me? 'We found her.' What the hell does that mean?" Laura asked looking at the smited meat suit.

"We were wondering the same thing?" John said as Sam and Dean came up behind the girls and knocked them out cold.

AN: Yay! It's finished! Now, all my good little fans please comment and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hola! All my little fans who stuck around for 4 chapters! I want to thank the few that reviewed. All the stuff is really encouraging and helpful, so please comment. I'm sure you're so excited to see what happens next. So here it is.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Supernatural, Duct Tape, or anything that could be taken and sue me with. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it!

**Duct Tape, Salt, and Holy Water [Hon Called It]**

Laura and Hon woke up Duct Tapped to two hotel chairs, in a nice neat little circle of salt. _Great. _Was all Laura could think. She looked over to see Hon think of some way to get out of duct tape, but Hon knew better than anyone that duct tape was like trying to fight a trickster. You couldn't ever seem to get it cut, or killed in the trickster's case.

Laura then had I nice cup of holy water to the face. "What the hell!" she screamed as some got in her eyes.

"What the crap? Why isn't anything happening? She should like be burning or something?" Dean said from the bed.

"Like we already told you we're not demons."Laura said while Hon just kind of starred off. It was kind of, no not kind of. It was really creepy.

"Then how did she kill a demon with her hands?" Sam questioned.

Coming back to life Hon said, "It's called smiting dumbass. And to be perfectly honest I have no idea how I did it."

"Smite? Like angel smite?" Dean asked very confused.

"Yeah, you don't find out for about another six years." Hon said as a handful of salt flew at her face. "Jesus Christ! That hurts!" She screamed tiring to get the little particles out of her eyes without any luck.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked scowling at John for throwing salt in her face.

"It's really simple, but in a complicated way that's too difficult for you to understand in 2002." Laura said hoping to answer their questions to stop them from throwing salt in her face because the way Hon was screaming it sounded like it hurt.

"So what? Are you like some Land of the Lost junkies who made a deal and jumped back in time?" Sam asked quickly.

"Funny but no. Again way too complicated for you to understand at the moment." Laura said trying to explain without explaining.

"And what about you? Why didn't the demons attack you?" John said before he got to angry.

"How many times do we have to say we don't know?" Laura replied with a question on the verge of yelling.

_Explain. Fathers. Explain._ Laura and Hon heard in their heads. They thought against yelling 'What the hell voice?' They looked at each other and decided to ask_._

"Johnny, we need our dads. I think they know what's up." Hon said fighting her urge to scream in pain and used Johnny to irritate him.

"I won't ask questions…what's their numbers?" John asked looking really pissed.

"899-3640." Laura said quickly.

The phone was ringing. Then there was a click, "Hello?" answered the groggy Jay.

"Jay. We need to talk come down to the Go Lucky Motel room 3E." John said quickly.

"John? Can this wait till tomorrow?" Jay asked mumbling something to Bill about where the girls were at.

"Now." John said in a demanding voice.

"Kay, be there soon." Then the phone line ended.

They would be there in a few minutes. Finally they might get some straight answers. They were thinking of something that could explain anything, but nothing came to mind. They sat there, tied up with duct tape in a circle of salt drenched with holy water, and waited in silence till they arrived.

"Shit." Was the first thing out of Bill's mouth.

"They were bound to find out sometime." Jay said shaking his head as he walked in.

"I was hoping it wasn't around any other hunters though, because they would do this." Bill said gesturing toward the girls tied up in a circle of salt.

"What the hell are you talking about?" John said. Everybody else just gave them the facial expression to what John was saying.

"Untie them and we'll explain the best we can." Bill said not making a move in case John decided to kill someone.

They were untapped from the chairs. It took some doing but they were free. Laura felt dizzy from who knows what, but she just laid down and hoped it would get better. It did but not as quickly as she would have liked.

"They're…they're different." Jay started.

"No shit Sherlock." Dean said under his breath.

"Laura is…let's see how to but this without you trying to exercise her…" Bill thought aloud.

"Just start with what happened." Jay said trying to help.

"Laura's mother and I met at a bar. I decided I wanted her to know the truth about the world so I drove her over to my motel room."

"Bow chica wow wow." Sam and Dean did in a whisper.

"I told her to go in so that I could think because I didn't know how to tell her about it. Then, I was possessed. I woke up twelve months later with a baby and an angry woman saying I wasn't the same person she wanted to have a family with, and she left me standing with Laura and that was that."

"So What? Is she like part demon?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Did you not see the way she reacted to the holy water? We don't really know what all she can do but we learn as we go."

"So what about Captain Smite-a-lot over there?" Sam asked nodding toward Hon.

"It would be a lot easier if her father was here to explain. I only got the second hand bites."

"What? You're not my real dad?" Hon asked a little shocked.

"No. I was your mother's husband, but we had a bad car accident. I was in a coma, but your mother made it out with just a broken leg and some ribs busted. An angel thought she caused the accident and went kind of crazy. He came down to take care of her, but in a twist of events he fell in love with her."

"What about you, Daddy?" was all Hon could choke out.

"I was in a coma the whole time. She loved both of us. I truly believe that." He explained trying explain to the hunters and his daughter.

"What happened? Why isn't she here with us?" Hon asked the question that was on both Laura and Hon's mind.

"Demons found out about them. They hunted your mother hoping to get to the angel. Your mother found out about it and told him about their plan. She knew it wasn't safe for them anymore. She told him to take you and run. He did as she said but knew she died from the demon attack. He came to me and healed me. He said for me to take care of you and that you were the only thing left of Karen." He said staring at the wall.

Laura looked shocked by what she had just heard. She was part demon and Hon was part angel is what she got out of the story. She turned and saw that Hon was choking back tears. She understood why. The person she thought was her dad turned out not to even be related to her. At least she had some of her father's genes.

There was a light flutter and Hon was gone. She figured it was an angel thing. She just wished she could comfort her. Then there she was sitting next to her on the roof. She figured just her being there if she wanted to talk was the best thing she could do. Laura then heard _Safety is on its way my daughter._ She was officially freaked out. She saw Hon look up. She heard something too.

"What did you hear?" Laura asked looking to her friend.

"Run." Hon said in a crackly voice that she got when she was trying not to cry.

One thing came to mind when she heard that. Demons were on their way and they weren't ready. They ran downstairs as fast as possible. Broke the door down and worked franticly to get salt in the windows and doors.

"What's up with the salt?" Dean asked.

"Demons." Hon and Laura said at the same time.

After that they all went to get their demon stuff such as Latin books, holy water, etc. They had just finished a Devil's Trap at the door and several other areas of the motel, when they saw it. It looked like a giant thunderstorm heading their way. They ran in the room. Hon told Laura to hide in the bathroom.

There was a small chuckle. "You can't keep my daughter from me pathetic humans."

"Azazel." Bill muttered.

"What?" Jay asked.

"That's the demon that possessed me."

"Shit." Hon said.

"Watch your mouth." Jay snapped.

"I don't care it's not like you can ground me. I'm nineteen. I will say shit, god damn, fuck and hell as much as I fucking god damn want!" Hon screamed angrily.

Just then John walked towards the window and saw the demon. It was him. Yellow eyes. The demon that killed Mary. The thing that cut his family short.

"John! You joined the party too!" Azazel said.

"How does he know your name, Dad?" Sam asked.

"He killed her." Was all he said.

All of the sudden, Dean was on top of John restraining him from jumping out and attempting to kill Yellow eyes. Hon then remember what Cas does all the time. She walked over to him and put two fingers on his forehead hoping he would fall asleep. After a minute he did.

"Thanks." Dean said gasping for air.

"I suggest you tie him up. I'll go talk to them." Hon said quickly.

"Don't you dare." Jay demanded. She turned and he saw determination. Jay saw a glimpse of Karen in those eyes. He started to tear up. After a minute he whispered, "Go, baby. Do what you gotta to take care of your friends."

She didn't say anything but he heard it in his head _Hold Still _and they were gone. They were all there but Hon and Laura. They could see the demon clouds a few miles out.

"Does anyone else feel angel raped?" Dean asked.

That earned him a nice slap to the back of the head. Jay was thinking 'be safe baby…be safe…'

Hon had just sent everyone but Laura and herself well out of harm's way. She walked to the bathroom and asked Laura, "So what's the plan Captain Demon Boss?"

"We need to chat with him." Laura said in a scared voice.

"I'll work that out." Hon said waling to the window. "Azazel."

"What are you?" He asked from the spot where he was standing.

"I am what I am." Hon answered.

"I want her." He replied shortly.

"That's why I'm here." Hon said looking like the queen of the castle.

"Oh…What's the deal then Miss I am?" Azazel said harshly.

"You disperse your little pose and walk into the Devil's trap in the door, and THEN we talk." Hon explained quickly.

"I can accept that. Leave." All of the sudden the clouds started to disappear.

"Good. Now…come." Before she said come she opened the door and waited for him to walk into it.

He walked right into it. Now they could talk hopefully in peace. Hon walked to the bathroom and said, "Your demon waits."

"Thanks Hon." Laura said sounding bravery than she had before.

"Don't do anything stupid." Hon warned her friend.

"Sweetheart!" Azazel said happily. "I'm glad we found you."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hola Mishamigos! [Supernatural fans who have watched The French Mistake will understand] I know I haven't been typing as much as I can, but schools being a pain. We're having our finals a week earlier than the teachers expected so we have been cramming like nobody's business. I hope this satisfies you till the next chapter is up.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing supernatural and any offensive comments to any one are not to be taken seriously.

**The Beginning of Their End**

John was watching the whole sky go from pitch black and full of demons to so clear you could see the sun start to rise. He had to go back and kill that thing that had destroyed his life and his family's life. He looked over to see his boys staring at him knowing that he would try to go back.

"I need to go back." John said.

"You can't. They have it under control." Jay said gazing at the sky hoping his daughter was still alive. He looked at Bill and saw the same hope. They have to be alive.

They all had faith in them but they weren't sure if they could go up against a demon of his power. They all sat their waiting for something to show that it was safe.

"I want to know everything." Were the first words Laura spoke to her "father."

"Define everything?" He replied sarcastically.

Laura had a short temper. She was tempted to let Hon smite him or hurl something at his head since pitching was always her best in softball, but she needed answers. She took a minute to calm herself. All this anti-demon stuff must have been getting to her because she started feeling a little nauseous. Hon had found a comfortable position in the chair that sat next to the lamp. She was practically upside down.

"What can I do? I have to be able to do something." Laura said secretly hoping she had a cool power like Hon.

"Well we don't know the full extent of the demon/human hybrid yet." Azazel said in a mean tone.

"Well does she have the powers of the kids you gave blood to on their six month birthdays?" Hon jumped in trying to help in the interrogation process.

"How do you know about that?" Azazel asked curiously.

"I have my ways. Now answer the question." She gave him a stare that could stop a man in his tracks.

"She's the first we would have to try things out. Has she had any premonitions?" He asked not trusting the upside down girl.

They stared at each other. They had shared the same one that showed the Winchester's deaths. The only question was why did Hon have the same dream? They thought for a minute. Nothing came to mind, but there had to be an explanation.

"One question, Hon and I had the same dream that showed the demons coming in to kill the Winchester's. How did Hon see it too?" Laura asked not knowing what else to do.

"You could somehow have a link, I suppose." He said shrugging his shoulders.

It somehow made sense. They weren't totally sure on how it worked but it did. "How do we test to see if I have powers?" Laura asked curious.

Azazel went through a long list of test, which Laura passed. First there was the premonition question which had already been proven true. Then they went to summoning demons, to moving things, to electrocuting, and so on. Hon was just glad she wasn't the test dummy for the tests because that would hurt.

"You are skilled. The more you accept this part of you the stronger it will get." He said impressed by his daughter's powers.

"Yeah I know Mr. Miyagi. I'm not stupid when it comes to this stuff." Laura said harshly wanting him to be gone.

"You need to leave." Hon said as she scratched a chunk out of the Devil's Trap

"Call for me and I will find you." Azazel said before he turned to smoke and left.

Hon felt alone during Laura's practice sessions. Sure she knew more about her powers than Laura knew of hers, but Laura knew who her dad was. Yeah, he was the S.O.B that killed Mary but she knew him in a way. Hon had no idea who her father was. All she knew is he was an angel. Hon's specialty was hiding things, especially her emotions. That's what you get when you're in drama club though.

Hon knew Laura better than anyone and knew she was upset. She was always like Sam that way. Told everybody what was wrong even when they wanted nothing to do with it. Hon was a Dean. She bottled her emotions and then took it out hunting, but instead of hunting it was writing or shooting a gun at a pop can. That's probably why they were an awesome team. They were the Sam and Dean of their time/dimension or whatever it was.

Hon had teleported the boys back in so they wouldn't complain about walking (babies), and decided to sleep right after because teleporting people and interrogating a demon can take a lot out of a half angel thing. She was asleep before she hit the chair.

She dreamed about life before she had met Laura. She was always trying to hide her love for anything that related to Supernatural that would get her kicked out of Macy's group. Writing stories, and reading anything to keep her Supernatural craving at bay. Laura was on the softball team, the star pitcher, but it did nothing to support her popularity. She loved the way Laura stood for what she believed in. Then came the day when Macy started picking on Laura after she quit the team because it stopped being fun. Hon was there watching when she though _What would Dean do? _She decided he would stick up for her and did that. Her social status had been ruined, but she had a friend and never felt like she was trying to be a cookie cutter look alike. When she had punched Macy in the nose it was a bunch of anger that busted out. She had wanted to do that for so long and now she was glad she did it.

Then she heard the voice. _Meet me outside…_ it repeated this over and over. Sometimes it was quieter than others and then it was loud. She imagined herself outside and was there. She didn't walk out the door in fear she might disturb someone sleeping.

"You look so much like your mother." a voice that sounded familiar said quietly from the shadows.

She turned and almost screeched when she saw what looked like a figure, but it was within the darkness she couldn't see it at all. "Who are you?" she asked quietly.

"Hon, I am your father." The figure said doing a pretty good Darth Vader voice. He stepped out into the light of the street lamp. The air caught in her throat as she saw that it was Gabriel/Trickster/ whatever he is…or was…

She resisted the urge to run to him saying 'Oh thank God you're not dead! You were the best part of Supernatural.' Instead she said, "What happened? You need to treat me like I'm somewhat of an adult and tell me everything." This is probably the same thing Luke thought…except with more anger and violence.

AN: Short chapter…I know. But don't fret as soon as finals are over I'll be back in the game [sad we can't use that reference without thinking of High School Musical]. Peace love and good Hunting!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I know it's been awhile. But I've been in a rut lately and just keep thinking of new ideas. I actually have a new idea on the way which will drive some people crazy but I can't stop my mind. Thanks for all the comments! Keep commenting my friends!

DISCLAIMER: All the comments/remarks are for the sheer joy of entertainment and writing. I own nothing of Supernatural, but a burning desire to marry Dean….Any way don't sue and comment!

**When Daddy comes Home**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M TO YOUNG TO DRINK?"Hon screamed.

She had just heard everything from her REAL Dad. It was all pretty much the same thing her father-Jay said except it wasn't just demons that killed her mother. It was all kinds of fun things from Hell. There were demons, Hellhounds and all the other fun stuff that goes bump in the night. This then caused Hon to want a drink.

"I told you at least five times already. You're under twenty-one. No alcohol for you kiddo." The bartender stated for the sixth time.

"Ok, listen here loser. If I can legally vote why can't I drink? My brain is too immature? Bull crap. I'm considered an adult who knows how to do things. Why can't I drink? Shouldn't that be my decision? I'm just confused on how-"

"Fine. You can have one, you hear me? ONE drink." The bartender said angrily.

"Thank you." Hon said as she grabbed the shot of whiskey and downed it at once. She needed a buzz to help her through what she just heard.

The bar was small but surprisingly nice. It felt safer than most places now of days. She had jumped into a dimension and met the guy of her dreams. God she was glad she was nineteen. She was closer to twenty-one and she liked it. She looked over and saw Gabriel just staring, waiting for her to accept the fact that her father was an archangel in witness protection.

"So what's with the Merlin/Jedi mind trick?" Hon asked using her magical knowledge of Movies and TV shows.

"The voice thing? Most angels have it. Mine's just stronger with you because you're my daughter." He explained.

"Yeah that's not at all Robert Pattinson Edward stalky." Hon said sounding bored.

"What's a Pattinson? Never mind I don't want to know." HE said when Hon gave him a weird look.

Hon all of the sudden got a huge head ache. The bartender walked over and probably thought it was because of the whiskey, but she knew it wasn't. The whiskey was fine. Apparently she could hold down her alcohol. Good to know when she was actually twenty-one. This just felt like pure evil rushing at her. She looked to see Gabriel with the same pain in his eyes.

"I need to go before they find me you should leave soon too." He said right before he fluttered off in that weird angel wind that all of them seem to have. The best and the worst part of angels Hon and Leah had decided when they watch season four.

Then they busted in. A group of five or six demons emitting pure evil she tried to hide her pain before they saw her. She swallowed her pain and asked for another shot. He gave it to her for God knows what reason. She could feel them walking up behind her. She gulped her shot and got up so she could hopefully leave without them noticing. She ran right into the one that was at the door. She hadn't even noticed he was standing there.

"I need to get back to my motel."She muttered under her breath.

They were circling her. They must have an angeldar, just like she had a demondar. Shit. She pushed her way through them. They let her pass fairly easily. She walked outside with her head towards the ground. She saw a pair of familiar shoes. She looked slowly up to see Crowley.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here al by your lonesome?" He asked in his Irish accent.

"I wasn't alone I had your little hounds following me now didn't I?" She snapped back.

"Now, that's not very nice. Siobhan, is it? We figured since an angel was hanging around he had to have good reason." He said patting an invisible dog on the head.

"And why may I ask do you think I am that reason?" She asked harshly.

"Because we were the ones that helped kill your mummy."He said with an evil smile.

Hatred ran through every vein in her body. This demon killed her mother. Was she glad a psychotic Cas would take care of him later.

Dean awoke to the sound of the door clicking shut. He got up and walked to the window and saw Hon and some unseen person talking. He decided to eavesdrop to see if he could find anything out. They didn't stand in the road for long. They started to head toward the small bar that was not too far from the hotel. He heard Hon's big speech about drinking and sided with her. If she was a legal adult how come she couldn't drink like one?

For the most part he heard nothing. Once or twice he heard demons and hellhounds, but that was pretty much it. Then he saw Hon bend in pain in the barstool, and the guy she was with say, "I need to go before they find me you should leave soon too." So something was coming. He then saw the five huge figures heading for the bar. He hid behind some stuff so they couldn't notice him.

He saw Hon walk out head down like she was trying to avoid something, or someone. He watched and heard the whole Silver Tongue off trying not to laugh at their comments. It was pretty hard oddly. He then felt strong hands grab is arms. All he could think was _Hell_. He was dragged up by two of the five guys. Hon looked pretty pissed, and oddly Dean found her kind of sexy then but it was washed away when the demon in front of her spoke.

"A Winchester? I didn't know you kept such interesting company." The strange demon said in a British possibly Irish accent.

All of the sudden Hon's head was covered by a burlap sack and tied at the bottom. Dean then had his head covered as well. "Great job dumbass." He heard Hon say as they were carried off.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This is a pretty boring week so I'll be writing a lot. If you think this chapter is at the least bit pushy towards the romance please tell me. I need the advice. I hope my fan(s if there grows to be more than one…jk) enjoy all the writing I'm putting out. Live Laugh and Hunt. Enjoy this chapter and comment!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Supernatural except a passion for Jensen…he is a fine hunk of man…ANYWAYS moving on. All and any comment/remarks/Supernatural references do not belong to me.

**Road to North Dakota**

Hon and Dean were thrown into the trunk of car after they were sacked. Hon was not very happy about them being caught. She tried to do the angel teleport thing but it didn't work. They had to of had some angel blocking mojo. She started kicking until the ties came loose on her head cover. Her kicking also caused a bloody nose for Dean but she got out of her ties and undid Dean's. She grabbed the burlap and held it to Dean's nose.

"Keep your head back." Hon said still slightly irritated.

"It's fine…I'm sure our dad's and them will get us out." Dean said with his head back as much as he could in the trunk of a car.

"Something tells me it'll be a while before we do anything. We'll probably be in here for a while." Hon said sounding even more annoyed.

"What makes you think that?" Dean questioned wondering if she had another vision thing.

"We're driving north. I seriously doubt demons would_ drive_ north." Hon said putting as much emphasis on the drive as she could.

"Good point. So I guess we're stuck in here for a while. What should we do?"Dean asked not really sure what they could do.

"I don't know. We're stuck in a trunk. What can we do?" Hon said just then realizing how close they actually were. She really wanted to go into total fan girl mode but chose against that since he would probably freak out like a psycho maniac.

Dean looked into her brown eyes. He felt oddly safe in this demon getaway car. He knew she just realized how close they were in the trunk. She was thinking about something. He wished he could just talk to her. Maybe they could, but then she would think what a softy he was and that wouldn't be good. He couldn't stop looking into her eyes. He could hear Brown Eyed Girl in his head.

He wished so much in that moment. He wished he didn't have this gut feeling that they would never be the same after this show down with angels and demons. He wished that he could stop this moment in time to just look at her and take in her beauty. She had frizzy, curly hair but it looked amazing. Her cheeks were red from where the burlap was so hot. Her eyes knowing that his instinct was right.

Then he just leaned over and kissed her. He felt her shock at first then she relaxed then pulled away. He didn't want her to pull away, but he saw in her eyes something and knew not to ask. He was tearing through something to say to her. Then he thought _Just talk_.

"You wanna talk?" Dean asked uncomfortably.

"About what?" Hon said staring at the roof of the trunk trying her best to stay away from him.

"Anything. You get to pick." Dean said with a slight laugh.

"Not really good since I'm the most indecisive person on the planet." Hon said with a small smirk.

"Well…say the first thing that comes to mind." Dean said trying to get conversation going.

"Um…Why did you kiss me?" She said quickly wanting to know answers.

"Um…well…I think it was just…ugh. I don't really know." Dean said at lose of words for once.

Hon saw that he looked a bit awkward. "I'm glad you did." She said trying to make it less awkward. "Your instincts are telling you that something big's gunna happen. I can see it. You look worried." She said quietly.

"Yeah. Something just doesn't seem right. You can feel it too." Dean said studying her face.

"Yeah except I feel like it's a life and death situation. I hate life and death because it usually means someone dies." She explained trying to hide the worry.

"That's what usually happens…so let's make the most of this safety in the trunk while we can." Dean suggested.

They then just started talking about anything that came to mind like music, monsters and movies. They were in the car for a good three hours before the demons decided to stop and get gas. They were allowed a ten minute bathroom break. They had to alternate so they made sure they both came back. After the twenty minute gas fill up and bathroom breaks it was straight back in the trunk.

They had nothing to eat because the demons didn't include snacks as part of the stop. They laid there in the trunk enjoying the silence of the trunk as the demons argued up front. Hon moved closer to Dean. Dean wrapped his arm around her and they fell asleep in the middle of the hectic day.

Laura was driving the maroon Impala with Sam in the passenger seat. Bill and Jay were in the truck and John drove in the original Impala. Laura kept thinking about her death vision. She had watched her best friend be stabbed by someone who was supposed to take her to talk with Azazel. Well if that vision came true there is no way in hell she was ever going to see him again.

Sam felt her tension. "Pull over. Now."

"I can't we've got to keep up." Laura said plainly not taking her eyes off the road.

"Let me drive. You're about to break down. You can't drive through tears." Sam said seeing the tears that had formed in her eyes.

She pulled over just when her eyes started brimming with tears. She turned the car off and sat there crying uncontrollably. She wished she never had seen that vision. She wished she was home watching Supernatural with Hon and they had never figured out what the principal was.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked after a minute.

"No I'm not ok. I watched my best friend die. Do you know how mentally scaring that is?" Laura said through all her snot and tears.

"No, I don't but how can I help you? There has to be some way for us to alter the future." Sam said only wishing to stop her pain.

"Yeah but altering it might cause Dean to die. Or it could cause both of them to die." Laura said knowing how torn up Sam would be if Dean died.

Sam wished there was some way for him to help her. She started blubbering a plan that she thought might work but it was so hard to understand her because she was crying. He was trying to think of a way to shut her up. He asked her and did all other logical things and that didn't work. He then just leaned over and kissed her.

That shut her up real fast. Her eyes had a bit of a shock in them. There was also this look of triumph in her eyes as well. "Now, let's start driving. Get out and let me drive."

"Ok but just a warning. You even hit this car with a squeegee and Hon will cut your head off and stake it in her yard, if she had a yard." They both began to laugh hysterically as they drove out of the state of Arkansas and headed into Oklahoma on the long journey to North Dakota.

Dean woke up when they hit a pot hole. He saw Hon still asleep in his arms and wished he would never have to leave. He felt the car slow like they hit traffic or construction. It was considerably colder in the trunk than it was before. It was around October, so down south it was pretty mild but heading north meant colder weather. He was starting to be able to see his breath.

Hon gave a little twitch in her sleep then adjusted to a more comfortable position. He didn't truly understand why he kissed her last night. From the moment he saw her he knew she was different. Maybe it was a love at first sight kind of thing but he just thought she looked perfect in that moment. And she still did. He laid in the trunk feeling completely confused. He totally had a thing for her but he didn't truly understand this thing.

The car made a sharp turn. They slid to the right and then stopped. The turn woke up Hon. They were allowed yet another ten minute bathroom break. Dean asked around a bit and found out they were in Nebraska. They had crossed four states in one day. That was physically impossible unless they were going about one hundred and thirty miles per hour. They were crammed back in the trunk and started off again.

Laura had fallen asleep half way through Oklahoma, and that was around 2:30. She woke up to Sam shaking her awake saying he needed a break. She switched and asked where they were. "About a third of the way through Kansas." She saw a small chill pass through Sam. She knew to stay away from Lawrence. Sam was asleep before the door shut, and Laura was driving the car.

The world started to fade. She pulled off the road, as the new reality came to view. It was the same setting as before, a middle school stage. She was pushed in by some dude with black holes for eyes. One of the men on the stage asked "Do you have the angel?" Her reply was a simple "No." She heard the voice say _The angel was part of the deal, darling. How am I supposed to help when you don't fulfill the deal? _

Then Azazel appeared from the maroon curtains. He flicked his wrist, and the demons let Hon and Dean go. Hon and Dean gave each other a hug. There was relief, as if they were glad their instincts were wrong. All of the sudden, one of the demons pulled out a gun and shot Dean in the back. The shot was at point blank range so it went straight through him and hit Hon. Dean fell first. He was in a shocked state. Hon was holding him on the stage talking to him. Trying to keep him conscious, but it wasn't working. There was so much blood on the floor from both of them bleeding Laura couldn't tell where blood stopped and stage began. Hon kissed Dean just as the light left his eyes. Hon just sat there bleeding from a shot to the stomach. She was going to die too. They both knew that.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This is a pretty boring week so I'll be writing a lot. If you think this chapter is at the least bit pushy towards the romance please tell me. I need the advice. I hope my fan(s if there grows to be more than one…jk) enjoy all the writing I'm putting out. Live Laugh and Hunt. Enjoy this chapter and comment!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Supernatural except a passion for Jensen…he is a fine hunk of man…ANYWAYS moving on. All and any comment/remarks/Supernatural references do not belong to me.

**Road to North Dakota**

Hon and Dean were thrown into the trunk of car after they were sacked. Hon was not very happy about them being caught. She tried to do the angel teleport thing but it didn't work. They had to of had some angel blocking mojo. She started kicking until the ties came loose on her head cover. Her kicking also caused a bloody nose for Dean but she got out of her ties and undid Deans. She grabbed the burlap and held it to Dean's nose.

"Keep your head back." Hon said still slightly irritated.

"It's fine…I'm sure our dads and them will get us out." Dean said with his head back as much as he could in the trunk of a car.

"Something tells me it'll be a while before we do anything. We'll probably be in here for a while."

"What makes you think that?"

"We're driving north. I seriously doubt demons would_ drive_ north." Hon said putting as much emphasis on the drive as she could.

"Good point. So I guess we're stuck in here for a while. What should we do?"

"I don't know. We're stuck in a trunk. What can we do?" Hon said just then realizing how close they actually were. She really wanted to go into total fan girl mode but chose against that since he would probably freak out like a psycho maniac.

Dean looked into her brown eyes. He felt oddly safe in this demon getaway car. He knew she just realized how close they were in the trunk. She was thinking about something. He wished he could just talk to her. Maybe they could, but then she would think what a softy he was and that wouldn't be good. He couldn't stop looking into her eyes. He could hear Brown Eyed Girl in his head.

He wished so much in that moment. He wished he didn't have this gut feeling that they would never be the same after this show down with angels and demons. He wished that he could stop this moment in time to just look at her and take in her beauty. She had frizzy, curly hair but it looked amazing. Her cheeks were red from where the burlap was so hot. Her eyes knowing that his instinct was right.

Then he just leaned over and kissed her. He felt her shock at first then she relaxed then pulled away. He didn't want her to pull away, but he saw in her eyes something and knew not to ask. He was tearing through something to say to her. Then he thought _Just talk_.

"You wanna talk?" Dean asked uncomfortably.

"About what?"

"Anything. You get to pick."

"Not really good since I'm the most indecisive person on the planet." Hon said with a small smirk.

"Well…say the first thing that comes to mind."

"Um…Why did you kiss me?"

"Um…well…I think it was just…ugh. I don't really know."

Hon saw that he looked a bit awkward. "I'm glad you did." She said trying to make it less awkward. "Your instincts are telling you that something big's gunna happen. I can see it. You look worried."

"Yeah. Something just doesn't seem right. You can feel it too."

"Yeah except I feel like it's a life and death situation. I hate life and death because it usually means someone dies."

"That's what usually happens…so let's make the most of this safety in the trunk while we can."

They then just started talking about anything that came to mind like music, monsters and movies. They were in the car for a good three hours before the demons decided to stop and get gas. They were allowed a ten minute bathroom break. They had to alternate so they made sure they both came back. After the twenty minute gas fill up and bathroom breaks it was straight back in the trunk.

They had nothing to eat because the demons didn't include snacks as part of the stop. They laid there in the trunk enjoying the silence of the trunk as the demons argued up front. Hon moved closer to Dean. Dean wrapped his arm around her and they fell asleep in the middle of the hectic day.

Laura was driving the maroon Impala with Sam in the passenger seat. Bill and Jay were in the truck and John drove in the original Impala. Laura kept thinking about her death vision. She had watched her best friend be stabbed by someone who was supposed to take her to talk with Azazel. Well if that vision came true there is no way in hell she was ever going to see him again.

Sam felt her tension. "Pull over. Now."

"I can't we've got to keep up."

"Let me drive. You're about to break down. You can't drive through tears."

She pulled over just when her eyes started brimming with tears. She turned the car off and sat there crying uncontrollably. She wished she never had seen that vision. She wished she was home watching Supernatural with Hon and they had never figured out what the principal was.

"Are you ok?"

"No I'm not ok. I watched my best friend die. Do you know how mentally scaring that is?" Laura said through all her snot and tears.

"No, I don't but how can I help you? There has to be some way for us to alter the future."

"Yeah but altering it might cause Dean to die. Or it could cause both of them to die."

Sam wished there was some way for him to help her. She started blubbering a plan that she thought might work but it was so hard to understand her because she was crying. He was trying to think of a way to shut her up. He asked her and did all other logical things and that didn't work. He then just leaned over and kissed her.

That shut her up real fast. Her eyes had a bit of a shock in them. There was also this look of triumph in her eyes as well. "Now, let's start driving. Get out and let me drive."

"Ok but just a warning. You even hit this car with a squeegee and Hon will cut your head off and stake in to her yard, if she had a yard." They both began to laugh hysterically as they drove out of the state of Arkansas and headed into Oklahoma on the long journey to North Dakota.

Dean woke up when they hit a pot hole. He saw Hon still asleep in his arms and wished he would never have to leave. He felt the car slow like they hit traffic or construction. It was considerably colder in the trunk than it was before. It was around October, so down south it was pretty mild but heading north meant colder weather. He was starting to be able to see his breath.

Hon gave a little twitch in her sleep then adjusted to a more comfortable position. He didn't truly understand why he kissed her last night. From the moment he saw her he knew she was different. Maybe it was a love at first sight kind of thing but he just thought she looked perfect in that moment. And she still did. He laid in the trunk feeling completely confused. He totally had a thing for her but he didn't truly understand this thing.

The car made a sharp turn. They slid to the right and then stopped. The turn woke up Hon. They were allowed yet another ten minute bathroom break. Dean asked around a bit and found out they were in Nebraska. They had crossed four states in one day. That was physically impossible unless they were going about one hundred and thirty miles per hour. They were crammed back in the trunk and started off.

Laura had fallen asleep half way through Oklahoma, and that was around 2:30. She woke up to Sam shaking her awake saying he needed a break. She switched and asked where they were. "About a third of the way through Kansas." She saw a small chill pass through Sam. She knew to stay away from Lawrence. Sam was asleep before the door shut, and Laura was driving the car.

The world started t fade. She pulled off the road, as the new reality came to view. It was the same setting as before, a middle school stage. She was pushed in by some dude with black holes for eyes. One of the men on the stage asked "Do you have the angel?" Her reply was a simple "No." She heard the voice say _The angel was part of the deal, darling. How am I supposed to help when you don't fulfill the deal? _Then Azazel appeared from the maroon curtains. He flicked his wrist, and the demons let Hon and Dean go. Hon and Dean gave each other a hug. There was relief, as if they were glad their instincts were wrong. All of the sudden, one of the demons pulled out a gun and shot Dean in the back. The shot was at point blank range so it went straight through him and hit Hon. Dean fell first. He was in a shocked state. Hon was holding him on the stage talking to him. Trying to keep him conscious, but it wasn't working. There was so much blood on the floor from both of them bleeding Laura couldn't tell where blood stopped and stage began. Hon kissed Dean just as the light left his eyes. Hon just sat there bleeding from a shot to the stomach. She was going to die too.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I'm pumping out chapters because I want to live. My sister has officially become obsessed with my fan fiction and my friend HFP's. She can be very homicidal when she wants to be…

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Supernatural, Sadly, but I wish I could by Jensen/Dean…*sigh* P.S don't take remarks seriously. I do not own them.

**Road to North Dakota Part 2**

Laura sat in the car. Shock settled on her face. Her plan caused both of them to die, so one way or the other Hon would die. After what her last vision showed they were becoming pretty close as captives in a trunk. She couldn't let them die but there were no other plans they could use. They would either both die or it would be Hon.

Sam awoke realizing they weren't moving. "Hey, what's up?" He saw that her eyes were bloodshot and not from crying. "Crap was it another death vision?"

"Deaths as in multiple." She said staring straight ahead.

"Both of them died. How did they die this time?" Sam asked scared of what she might say.

"They let them get their hopes up then shot Dean straight in the back causing the bullet to pass through him and hit Hon." Laura said blankly wondering if Hon saw her own demise.

"Deadly shots?" Sam asked hoping it wasn't.

"Straight through his back, the gun shot was at an angel where it hit Hon in the stomach." Laura said tired and angry at herself.

"Crap. We need to call Dad and-" Laura interrupted him.

"No, Hon's going to die one way or another. We don't need to drag Dean into it."

"Are you sure?" He asked not sure why she would let her friend die so easily.

"I CAN'T SAVE HER, SAM! I had a plan and that vision was what would happen if we did my plan. She's bound to die. The best we can do is save Dean." She shouted as she put her foot on the gas and sped down the road, tempted to turn into Lawrence but chose against it.

Hon had seen a different vision. They had to be Laura's because they were from her general point of view. She wasn't the only one to die this time. Dean died too. She somehow knew she couldn't survive long here, but Dean had a future. Even if it did involve some pretty bad, should have never happened relationships like Ana and you know Lisa was cool but Hon still had some hate for her.

They were still in the trunk. She couldn't stop her tears. Hon didn't cry much, but when she did it was a horrible sight. There was snot and tears and not enough tissues for it all. That is exactly what she did. She couldn't stop the flow. The demons up front must have heard because they pulled over. When they opened the trunk Dean was asking her what was wrong but she couldn't even speak. A demon grabbed her hair and dragged her out.

"What is wrong?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Well one thing, you just pretty much ripped my hair out." She said in gasps from the pain and massive amounts of crying.

"WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!" The demon screamed at her.

"I. Don't. Know." She said plainly trying to get him to leave her alone.

"Just shove her in the seats so we can keep an eye on her." said the one who had to be Crowley's second in command.

"What about the boy?" Deep-throat asked.

"It'll look less suspicious if he's up there too." The demon said reluctantly.

They had moved to first class but they liked coach better. The order went like this: Deep-throat driving, Right hand passenger, Hon behind Deep-throat, Dean, and Their Mystery Guest. There wasn't much to be done. Dean was right; they were going about a hundred and thirty. Hon said they should sleep as much as they could because she seriously doubted that they would be stopping anytime soon.

Dean entwined his fingers with Hon's trying to let her know that everything would be fine. He knew it wasn't though. Before she had her crying fit, she blacked out just like Laura said they did when they shared the vision of their deaths. She had to be in some way connected to Laura if they both blacked out into death visions at, what Dean thought to be, exactly the same time. He wished he could fix this. She had to of seen their deaths, or at least one of their deaths. HE didn't want to know which one though.

John had managed to talk them into attacking the school head on. His argument was that they can change the vision if they could kill the demons before they killed the girl…what was her name, Ham? They fell for it. They had no idea all he really wanted was Yellow Eyes and Dean back. The girl can die for all he cared, but he needed their help to get in so he lied. All the pieces started coming together. He was close to killing the demon that destroyed his life and he would have his son back. After that they could go on to hunting and all would be good. He would tell them they did their best if Lamb died. It was the perfect plan.

Hon hoped she could keep Dean safe. It had only been two day and they were almost there. She could feel the tension in the car the closer they got to where ever they were going. Dean had fallen asleep, but all Hon could think about was what she could do if the last vision comes true. The first one she died and she accepted her death. Dean didn't have to die with her though.

She remembered that Azazel came out in this one, and let them go. She would just have to hope her angel mojo worked when she was dying. Hon would make sure the bullet went straight through her and not Dean. Hopefully her powers worked and she could save Dean.

"Girl, what are you doing?" asked Deep-throat who was now in the passenger seat.

"Nothing. Just thinking about stuff." Hon replied.

"You," He said pointing to the demon behind him, "wake him up and switch seats with me." The demon followed his orders. Instead of sitting by the window Deep-throat sat between Hon and Dean and grabbed the gun that was in his pocket. "You do anything and his brains will be on the window." Deep-throat threatened.

"Who said I was going to do anything?" Hon asked agitated that they expected her to leave at any time.

"It's a suspicion." Deep-throat said with an evil smile.

Dean's eyes were telling her to run if she could. She couldn't leave him. Not just because she was his fan girl but because they had really bonded. Hon thought she could really love him in a non-fan girl kind of way. She looked at him taking in everything she saw.

She started with his eyes. They were green. On TV you could hardly tell but now they were like grass. His eyes were full of sadness though. It caused tears to well up but Hon blinked them away. His hair was next, how it was flipped just at the very front. She realized this would probably be the last time they had a chance to just look at each other.

Then they pulled off the interstate, and started heading through this small town, Grand Forks. They started toward the Wall-mart and passed it. Then Hon saw it, the school where she was to die. Dean saw her staring towards the school. He knew too that this was where the deal would take place. It was a weekend and there was already snow on the ground. That's North Dakota for you. They were shoved out of the car and forced in the school.

Right once they entered the school she saw Azazel. She turned and said, "I may be a hunter but I have a rule of showering at least twice a week. I need a shower now." She said harshly.

"Where are we supposed to find a shower?" Asked a demon unsure what he could do.

"It's a school. There is bound to be a locker room somewhere." Hon said sounding annoyed by his ignorance.

"Fine. You can have your shower but a demon must be watching every exit, and we have your lover boy here as well." Azazel said in a superior kind of way.

Once the girl had left Azazel took the time to talk to Dean.

"Aren't you the heartthrob? A half angel. Good to have around I suppose. She's got some wild hair though." Azazel said enjoying Dean's anger that only hardened his face.

"You know…I can't wait to kill her. Sammy will need you, but the half breed is useless. I'll be sure to make you watch as she bleeds out in front of you and there's nothing you can do to save her." Azazel said with a delighted smile.

"I will kill you. I swear to god you will die." Dean said through his teeth.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I'm afraid the end of this story is coming soon. Sad I know but where I see it going there is going to have to be a sequel. So my fan(s) there is probably another story in the future for Hon and Laura. Thanks for commenting and keep it up!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Supernatural related and I own none of the comments or remarks made.

**The Deal**

Hon used the shower as an excuse to think through things and try and figure something out. Then she thought of something. Angels don't have death visions, so she had to be in some way connected to Laura. She started sending mental messages to Laura hoping she would fully unlock her powers and get here faster. Hon was sure it worked. Now she had to find a way to stop Dean and possibly her deaths.

Nothing came to mind except to delay them long enough to where they had a chance to escape. She hoped Laura would get here soon. She walked out after she grabbed some paper towels and washed most of the dirt off the skin that was noticeable and stuck her head under the sink. Her and her escorts walked onto the stage from the side door.

There wasn't much to it. It was a wood stage and maroon curtains. She was forced on her knees next to Dean. A demon was tying a rope to their hands when Azazel said, "They are getting close."

"Do they have the angel?" Crowley popped in and asked.

"They do not. We gave them three weeks and they come in days. How could they convince an angel to come out of hiding in three days?" Azazel snapped at Crowley.

"What angel are you looking for exactly?" Hon asked smartly.

"Your father you twit!" Crowley snapped.

"Now no need to snap maybe she doesn't know who her father is." Azazel said kindly. This scared the shit out of Hon because Azazel was never nice to any one so why should he now.

"Exactly, so can you please specify what the hell you dumbass demons are talking about?"

"No need to get feisty. Your father is the archangel Gabriel. We need him to help us break out his brother, Lucifer, from the cage his other brother, Michel, put him in."

"Yeah good luck with that. Luci is going to stay in there and Michel will be his party guest." Hon mumbled so low only Dean could hear it.

"What did you say?" Azazel asked with fire in his eyes.

"Me? I said nothing of importance to you." sarcasm dripping from every word.

Azazel walked over and grabbed her head by her hair, and pulled her head back. "What did you say you little half-breed?"

"You know what's funny? You calling me a half-breed when your own daughter is a half-breed too. I find that frickin' hilarious." She snapped.

"Fine refuse to corporate," He started as he walked Dean's way, "and he'll pay the price."

"Fine. You want to know what I said. I said that my father is smart. There is no way he'll come down and save me. I'm a hunter. The most dangerous profession and I've almost died more than a dozen times. Do you think this situation is any different?"

"You are smart," He said mildly shocked. "but he will want to try and bring you back after we kill you. Luckily we'll have your body and he'll come to us."  
>They had a good plan, but Hon knew Gabriel from the times he was on Supernatural. He wouldn't come to her rescue. He would hide away. If he didn't save her mother why would he save her? She sat there letting them think they had Gabriel right where they wanted him.<p>

"One question from the peanut gallery; why do a deal in a middle school in North Dakota? It's freezing here."

"Well why not?" Crowley interrupted.

They had just entered the town of Grand Forks when Laura started having splitting headaches. Then they went from headaches to Hon's voice telling them to hurry they had already made it. "Where are our dads?" Laura asked.

"They said we'd meet them at the school. Where exactly is it again?"

"In the middle of nowhere…try the outskirts of town."

They started driving through the town and turned past the Wall-mart. Then it cleared up and they saw the school from a distance. It had started to flurry a little, and the wind was picking up. They turned into the school, and saw Jay, Bill, and John loading guns and preparing holly water.

Bill saw them pull up. "Honey I know you saw Hon die this way but if we kill them fast enough-"

"I know. Let's just get this over with." Laura said blankly and grabbed a shot gun.

Sam pulled her away from the group. "Are you ok? I don't want you to do this if you're not ok with it."

"I'm about as ok as I'll ever be. Why do you care so much?" Laura snapped.

"I guess it's because…well, I don't really know. I think we have a lot in common and I think I like you." Sam said stupidly.

"Well, I like you too." Laura said looking up to Sam.

She didn't know what to say. She just stood there looking up at him. She realized how gigantic he was or how smurf-ish she was because she practically had to bend her head back all the way to look at him. She hugged him hoping it would make everything better. Laura believed in the power of hugs. Sam pulled her back, bent down and kissed her. Not like before, quick and emotionless just to shut her up. She put all her emotion into that kiss.

"BREAK IT UP LOVE BIRDS! WE HAVE TO GO KICK SOME DEMON ASS!" John yelled at them.

Laura blushed and grabbed the shot gun. She and Sam ran to catch up to the others. They grabbed the door and swung it open. There was no need to be sneaky but it just made it all the more fun. Laura saw I side door. She figured it led to the stage. She walked over to it with Sam following. That's why they weren't in the vision.

John busted the door down, and Laura swung the door open. She could see them on the stage. There was the demon that would stab Hon. Then it all happened.

The demons saw John, Bill, and Jay. The demon that was supposed to stab Hon started to thrust his knife. Dean jumped up in front of Hon and was hit. Hon broke her ties and smited the demon, then fell to her knees. She had an odd glow around her. Laura went to kill the other demons. They started to leave their bodies, but she forced them back in.

"Hon help!" Laura yelled to get Hon moving.

She looked up, then back down. She told Dean she would be back. She started smiting demons as quickly as she could. Laura felt a surge of power just as Azazel tried to sneak out. She raised her hand then moved it to the right. He followed her hand exactly. She walked closer and decided to try something.

"You tried to kill my friends. What kind of father are you." She imagined exercising him and sending him back to hell just like Sam did when he was hyped up on demon blood. She squinted her eyes putting her energy into it. She opened them to see that he was coughing up black smoke. She kept it up till it was all gone and forced away.

"Hon, do you know that you're sort of glowing?" She asked when she looked back to see her next to Dean again.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She replied blankly.

Hon sat next to Dean and put her hand on his head. She only thought about how much she wished he didn't move in front of the knife and how he couldn't leave her now. Laura gasped as Dean began to have a faint glow around him too. She wished that she was actually healing him. She stopped and the glow faded.

Sam had walked up to the stage to give Laura a hug and just to check to see if it worked. He walked over to see the stab wound was gone. Sam helped Dean up. He was still a bit shaky from being stabbed, but he would live. Hon and Laura hugged feeling incredibly relieved. Then they both blacked out.

The world faded, like it had in the other visions, and a new world was revealed. They only saw was themselves in hospital beds. Then everything snapped back to normal.

"What the hell?" Hon said when they were back in the school.

"I have no idea."Laura replied.

"What? What did you see?" Dean asked.

"We were in hospital beds." Hon said.

"And?" Sam asked.

"That's it." Laura replied to him.

"Weird." Dean and Sam said together.

They all started to head to the cars, when Hon felt something. She turned to see Gabriel in the light tower. "You did good." Was all he said before he fluttered off.

"YEAH WITH NO HELP FROM YOU LAZY ASS!" she screamed into the air.

Dean came back and grabbed her hand and said, "Come on. Let's leave bad memories in the past."

"As long as you're in my future, I'll leave anything in the past." Hon replied with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

They headed for their cars when Laura saw him. A stray demon they must have missed. He turned to cloud and flew away. They all saw it leave, and they all thought it was suspicious.

"Come on boys it's time to leave." John commanded the boys.

"We just got our asses save and you want us to leave?" Dean asked.

"Yes, we owe them a lot but it doesn't mean we have to be sewed to their sides, and they have their own business of doing whatever the hell hybrid angel/demon things do."

"Hey, if it weren't for those hybrid angel/demon things I'd be dead right now Dad."

"Well it's your own damn fault you jumped in front of that knife."

"Dumbasses can we stop this arguing and run?" Hon interrupted.

"Why would we need to run?" asked John.

"Look behind you."

He turned to see a giant fleet of demons coming straight at them. "Shit. Jay and silent Bob, are your cars demon proofed?"

"Yeah."

"I suggest you get in them."

John jumped in the Impala. Jay and Bill went in their truck, while Hon, Dean, Laura, and Sam jumped in the maroon Impala. The demons attacked the cars, but they put most of their effort into hitting the maroon Impala. All the cars flipped. The truck and the black Impala were flipped twice and left alone while the fleet attacked the other Impala.

They all heard Hon say, "Shit. We are screwed." just before it was fully attacked by the demons. It was flipped so many times they couldn't count. The demons rushed through the windows, breaking them. And, as if they sensed a force telling them someone important was in the car, they left as quickly as they came.

Jay, John, and Bill ran to the car to be sure they were all safe. Before they got to the car they saw blood dripping from the cracks in the door. "Oh my god." Jay said and ran faster to see who was hurt. Hon and Laura were in the front seat, completely unconscious. Sam and Dean were in the back seat shaking off the attack.

Dean saw them running toward the car which had been flipped so many times that it went across the parking lot and the road into a sugar beet field. They crawled out of the back seat and saw the blood dripping, and quickly opened the door. It was clear the demons main goal was to attack Hon and Laura, because they were the only ones seriously hurt in the accident. The demons had to of found a chink in the demon protection which made no sense unless it was broken while they were in the school.

Hon and Laura both looked like they had just been flipped in a car however many times or attacked by a charging bull. They were both bleeding from the head in several places. Hon had a huge cut that went across her eyes like Anakin in the third movie (in the series not the third movie filmed), and her arm had a cut from the shattered glass that went from her shoulder to her elbow. She had several other injuries like that.

Laura had a gash that went straight across her forehead. She had a dislocated shoulder, a few broken ribs and maybe a cut on her cheek but they couldn't tell from all the blood. They started pulling them out of the car without trying to hurt them in case they had internal injuries. Hon woke up when she was half way out of the car. "Just pull me out fast. It hurts more when you do it slow."

They pulled them both out pretty quickly after that. Dean and Jay stayed close to Hon while bill and Sam were near Laura. They were both conscious now. Dean was franticly asking Hon if she was fine, and Sam was doing the same with Laura.

"I guess your vision's gunna come true. I mean it looks like we were hit with a semi." Hon said to Laura.

After Hon said "semi" they knew they were going to be forced back into their reality/dimension whatever it was. They both did their best to sit up. Hon shook Johns hand and said, "Glad we could hunt with you, John, even if you are a complete dick most of the time."

While Hon was shaking hands with John, Laura pulled Sam to her and kissed him like she had done before they went into that stupid, pain in the ass school. They didn't stop for what seemed like forever. Hon grabbed Dean's hand and told him, "Leave bad memories in the past." Tears started to flow slowly down his cheeks.

"I only want you in my future though." He said and kissed her like there was no tomorrow, and there wouldn't be a tomorrow for Hon and Laura. Laura and Hon pulled away when they both started tasting blood.

"Maybe if I'm lucky you'll pop into our reality/dimension thing."Laura said to Sam.

"See you in the big Jedi temple in the sky." Hon said to Dean showing off her dorkiness with a smirk.

Hon and Laura closed their eyes. They waited a few minutes and opened them. They were in a hospital sharing a room in the ICU. They were hooked up to so many machines they didn't know what was what. Both of their parents were freaking out and yelling for a nurse. Hon's mom said, "God gave both of you back to us."

Post AN: Don't worry I'll be working on a sequel for this that explains a lot of it. If not a sequel then another chapter but who knows really…wait I should…We'll you'll live. Peace. Love. Hunt!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Ok so I fail at life. I've decided that it would be a lot easier to just continue the story instead of start a sequel. My apologies.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Supernatural and the comments are just comments. Don't take anything personally.

**Home?**

Not seconds after Hon was attacked by her parents did Laura wake up and was crowded by her parents as well. The parents also included a step mom or dad here and there. Hon saw a look of worry and shock settle over her mom, dad, stepmom, and step dad's faces. Laura saw that same look cross her mom, dad, and her new step mother's faces.

"What happened?" Laura and Hon said together.

"The driver said he had no idea how you got in the middle of the interstate. He said it was like you just popped right in front of him and he couldn't stop…" Leah's mom, Sarah, trailed off.

"You were hit with a semi." Hon's mother, Morgan, said bluntly. She was usually a blunt woman but the look on her face was different. She always acted different when Jay was around. Laura's mom did the same accept her way of showing it was through awkward shifting in her seat when Bob was close…or rather in reach of her fist.

"The doctor's said you wouldn't make it and if you did you'd be in a coma for some time." Cami, Hon's stepmom, said giving Jay a look of why-is-she-saying-that?

"Ok, Can we have some space? At least before the doctors come get us for a butt load of random tests?" Hon said above all the random chatter that had settled. They all mumbled some sure's and we'll make sure you get peace and other random junk like that.

"Ok so what was that like some kind of AU experience?" Laura asked.

"I don't know. I was talking to Gabe in the bar. He said the same thing Cas said in Changing Channels." Hon replied quietly.

"And what would that be?"

"You know, this thing is too powerful to be a trickster and stuff."

"So what's your best bet on what it is?"

"Same thing as what the trickster turned out to be."

"Shit! You think she's an angel?"

"Hell yes I think she's a..." Hon waited for the nurse that stopped at the door when he heard Hon to walk away. Once he did she continued picking her words more carefully, "an angry flying fur-real-friend. I mean look at us. Sure we've got some scraps and a broken bone or two but we're NOT dead. We were hit with a firkin semi for Cas's sake!"

They both smiled and started laughing. They loved to bring random references hardly anyone else got into their every day talk.

"Ok so let's think of this from a SPN point of view." Hon said waiting for a reply but didn't get on. "Ugh. WWTWD?" Laura still with a look of confusion on her face. "What would the Winchester's do!"

It finally clicked in Laura's head. She had to of received some head damage. "Well if we're looking as if we are them then we would get better, prepare to summon her into some holy oil, and ask WHAT THE FUCK ASSBUTT? If we are looking at it from we are us and they are here. Well, they would come to the hospital, ask questions about the accident, disappear for some amount of time; we hunt their asses down and ask 'What the hell?' even though we already know what the hell. They try to say something stupid that leads to nothing of the truth and then you and your mighty She hulk powers beat some sense into them and they spill their guts." Laura finished with a big intake of air because she somehow said it all in one breath.

"I think your oxygen level went down. That's very dangerous. How do I always link something to SPN?" Hon said jokingly.

"You're obsessed just as much as I am. You were thinking of Dean in the hospital talking about how the nurses weren't hot and the Snuggle teddy bear, weren't you?"

"Holy crap since when did you get creepy Sam demon mind powers?"

"I know two things for a fact. One Burt and Ernie are gay. Two you are completely obsessed with that episode and most episodes where Dean either dies or is almost dead. Now that you look at it, none of the nurses are really that hot."

There was a small knock on the door. The people didn't wait for an answer, and walked in.

"Now those are some hot nurses." Hon said as Sam and Dean from 2011 walked in.

"Why thank you but we're not nurses." Dean said with a smirk. Laura knew Hon's heart had just melted.

Dean got a look of what-the-hell from Sam. Sam turned to them and started, "We're-"

"FBI." Hon and Laura said at the same time. Sam and Dean gave each other awkward glances.

"I'm agent-" Dean started just like Sam.

"Young." Hon said quickly before he could finish.

"And this is your partner Agent Angus." Laura said just as Sam opened his mouth.

"How the hell did you know that?" Dean asked.

"Sorry didn't mean to come off creepy." Hon said then turning her attention to Laura, "Did that bitch flip us from one AU to another?"

"Excuse us, but what the hell?" Dean interrupted.

"Don't interrupt. It's rude." Hon snapped at him.

"Didn't your mother teach you manners? Shit. Sorry." Laura said after she realized her mistake. Turning her attention back to Hon, "It has to be. They are technically fictional characters and-"

"Wait are you talking about the Carver Edlund books?" Sam asked quickly before he got cut off.

"NO!" Hon and Laura screamed at once.

"Ok let's all take a break and breath. What are you talking about because I'm sure we've heard crazier stuff.

"Doubt it." Hon mumbled.

"Ditto that." Laura whispered.

The boys pulled up some chairs and listened to their story of what happened. They left out the first AU. They knew it would be awkward. Once they were done there was a look of shock and maybe some disbelief, definitely a lot of disbelief. They stared off into space a bit and it took Hon almost smacking them out of it. Luckily they only need a sharp kick to the side to be knocked out of the trance.

"You think an angel sent you guys to the center of that interstate?" Dean asked with his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Do you know what angel?" Sam asked. Instantly the scene of Sam babying that college student in Tall Tales popped into her mind.

"You're too precious for this world." Hon barley chocked out before breaking down laughing. It took Laura a second but she finally put 3 and 6 together and got 9. She broke down in laughter too. The boys were sitting there not knowing what to do. Then Dean remembered the line he told Bobby when he was telling his half of the story from when they first met the trickster. He also started laugh not as loud as the girls but he was laughing.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Sam asked confused.

"Chillax grumpy." Laura said between her massive laughs.

It took them a minute (twenty to be exact) for all of them to calm down. Laura and Hon's faces were red and had a few tear tracks from laughing so hard.

"Ok so where were we?" Hon asked still laughing a little.

"Um I think we were freaking them out with how much we know about their lives." Laura answered.

A nurse poked her head in the door and said, "Sorry visiting hours are over. Time to leave."

"We'll be back tomorrow." Sam said still not understanding why everyone had broken into random laughter.

"Ok see you tomorrow, agents." Laura said agents in a sarcastic way.

The whole hospital was mostly dark within an hour and a half after the so called agents had left. Hon was more of a nocturnal person. Laura was the same. They were up when they heard Mrs. Hineman's voice at the receptionist's desk. "I just wanted to drop these off for the girls."

"Visiting hours are over come tomorrow." Said the same nurse as earlier. Poor chick got stuck with the night shift.

There was a deep sigh that sounded like it came from Mrs. Hineman. Then there was a loud tumbling noise like someone fell. Hon and Laura were completely silent. Laura mouthed the words possum and they both acted like they were sleeping. They heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor. It stopped right in front of the door and continued into their room.

"Well, you girls are good actresses but you can't hide the fact that you're awake from an angel." Mrs. Hineman said.

"YES! I was right!" Hon screamed.

"I never doubted you." Laura followed up.

"You doubt me on other things."

"True, but one way or another either of us is always right."

"That was about as confusing as Black Swan. Oddly though I still followed it."

"Yeah, not Padme's best work if you ask me."

"Ok can we get off this little bunny trail?" Mrs. Hineman was on the verge of yelling.

"Sorry Mrs. H…" The girls said together.

"Don't call me that. My real name is Rachel."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Well, I hope the people who somehow enjoy my writing like this chapter and in general the whole story. You all rock and comment because it's nice to hear reviews.

**Twisted TV Land**

"Rachel? You're supposed to be dead Cas killed you last season." Laura said about as confused as Hon.

"You all know a lot about that TV show. I sent a decoy knowing Cas would try to attack. I simply did what Gabriel did and hid away pretending to be something else." Rachel explained.

"So…did that stuff really happen? I mean all the stuff with Sam and Dean and the angels and demons?" Hon asked cautiously.

"Yes but we erased their memories of it. It's now just a little dream that they could have every once in a while." Rachel answered.

"Why did you do it?" Laura asked.

"I needed you two to know your true power. That stuff really did happen. Your parents aren't dead but Hon you don't see your mom at all. She's practically dead to you. And Laura you have a few memories of your mother. You remember when she walked out on your father and left you with him. You don't see her much but you see her more than Hon sees her mother. I simply twisted the truth a bit." Rachel answered.

"Did…I mean…did my mom cheat on my dad and was her dad really possessed and was my mom attacked by demons?"

"You two ask a lot of questions. Yes. Yes. And yes. Your mom was attacked by demons but your father erased the memory of it."

Hon and Laura sat in shock for a minute. Everything was real but how could it be it was just a TV show? What if it was like the French Mistake? Rachel eventually got up and left after their long silence. "Get some sleep girls. Tomorrow is going to be worse than the last." She said right before the light turned off in their room.

Dean awoke with a start. He was sure that there would be blood on his hands. He couldn't remember most of the dream he had just had, but he knew there was a lot of blood and a maroon Impala. Not long after that Dean heard Sam wake up.

"Bad dream?" Dean asked as he got out of his bed.

"Yeah, it was weird. It had those two girls from the hospital in it." Sam answered.

"You have a thing for sixteen year olds?" Dean said with a smirk. That's when he realized they were in his dream too. "That's creepy."

"No I don't have a thing for sixteen year olds."

"Not that. They were in my dream too."

"Shit is this like the Titanic dream thing?"

"I don't know. Was there blood in yours?"

"Blood? No, we were at a diner with Dad when they walked in. They said they were celebrating, and that Sandy chick kicked you ass for making fun of…what's her face."

"No one can kick my ass."

"Well she did."

"What's up with these chicks? First they know about our fake names and say they know a lot about us."

"Yeah, we need to get more answers. Is the hospital up and moving?"

"No, hospitals can't walk." Dean laughed a little then continued, "I'm sure they'll let the FBI in."

They were up and out of there in no time. They had their suits on and were heading for the Impala. Sam glanced at the clock to see that it was six in the morning. Three hours of sleep. Great, he was going to crash in no time, but he'd fake it.

They were in the girls' room in about ten minutes. There's not a whole lot of traffic at six in the morning. They walked in to see the girls staring at the wall in front of them, hardly blinking. Dean walked over and waved his hand in front of Hon's face.

"What the hell?" She said slapping his hand away from her face. She grabbed a Redvine from the package that was half eaten and threw in at Laura.

"Hey! That was a waste of a good Redvine." Laura said picking up the licorice that had fallen in her lap and started eating it.

"Not so much of a waste now." Hon mumbled.

"So why are you here?" Laura said between mouths of Redvines.

"Well…um…something weird happened." Sam started.

"We had a dream about you girls." Dean said bluntly.

"Wow. Titanic moment." Hon said to Laura.

"Totally." Laura responded. "Continue."

"It was weird. It was like we were experiencing something that happened a while ago. There was a lot of blood in mine and in Sammy's we were at a hamburger joint and you were celebrating." Dean finished.

Hon and Laura's faces went pale. They were almost transparent with how pale they were. "You…had a dream about us?" Hon asked. Tears started to stream down her face.

"I'm going to kill that fur-real-friend." Laura said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Laura and Hon said together.

"Should we tell them?" Laura asked.

"Not all of it." Hon said.

"Tell us what?" Dean asked.

Laura and Hon started telling them the story of what happened in the AU. They left out all the weird romantic moments. The boys seemed a little bit more than shocked. They waited in silence till Sam asked the first question.

"So you are really half angel and you are half demon?" Sam asked.

"Yup. Now that I think of it I'm kind of an antichrist…you know except the part with the virgin I wasn't born from." Laura gave a laugh but Sam and Dean didn't think it was funny.

Hon seeing the serious looks on their face chimed in, "We haven't tried using our powers since we got back."

"Well I suppose that's good." Dean said strictly. He never broke eye contact with Laura.

"Ok, Captain Grumpy ass can you try to get your tights out of a bunch? We didn't choose to be like this. Hell we didn't choose to be in a fricking car accident with a fricking semi." Hon losing her temper continued, "Sure to you we may be some monsters that you have to gank but we're also teenage girls and right now I could go for a cheeseburger but you know I'm not allowed to leave this room because I was hit with a god damn semi. Now either you get some manners or I will give you a reason to kill me."

Sam and Dean stared at Hon for a few minutes. Laura was kind of shocked that Hon snapped like that. She never snapped not like this. Sure Macy made Hon want to through her in a well and cover the opening but she would have kept something like a giant rant to herself. Laura thought back and thought towards the end she had a funny looking glow. Laura thought how easy it was for them to use their gifts in the AU. It was too easy. There has to be a down side to it in this world but what is it?

"I'll go try and find you guys some breakfast." Sam mumbled as he walked out the door.

"I want a cheeseburger with everything and bacon." Hon said.

"Hon it's breakfast." Laura said.

"Well who died and said I couldn't have a cheeseburger for breakfast?" Hon said still a little steamed from the rant she finished earlier.

Dean was looking out the door making sure no one was coming. He closed it once it was clear. "No one yells at me like that." Dean said getting in Hon's face. "No one yells at my brother like that and no one, not even a snotty little sixteen year old brat, threatens me."

Laura saw Hon's face turn red with rage. Hon started, "No one you hear me no one gets in my face and yells at me for anything." Hon was sitting up pushing Dean away from her. "Not even the hunter on TV I fell in love with. No either you get the hell out of our room our I will kick your ass." Dean was slightly shocked that Hon had talked back to him.

"No way in hell you can kick my ass in a hospital with all this stuff attached to you." Dean retorted back.

"Watch me." Sindy said sitting up in her bed preparing to stand up.

"You're gunna kill yourself."

"I've died twice. I think I'll live."

"For shit sake get back in your bed." A voice said from the door.

Hon and Dean looked back to see Bobby. Laura looked kind of releaved to see him.

"We've got a problem." Dean asked.

"Rachel's not dead." Bobby replied.

"No shit Sherlock." Hon said to Laura under her breath.

"What?" Dean asked giving Hon daggers.

"Me? I said nothing. Laura did you say something?" Hon said sarcastically.

"I said nothing." Laura said through a laugh.

"If you girls know something you need to tell us."Bobby said flatly.

"Sorry Bobby but we know you're not FBI. Plus I don't think I'd want to tell you guys anything with that ego maniac in the room." Hon said mildly polite.

"Dean leave."

"No I wa-"Dean tried fighting back.

"I said leave." Bobby said a little fiercer.

Dean walked out of the room angry. Hon gave a laugh from the look on his face.

"You know you two are more alike than anything. I think that's why you fight so much." Laura said once she was sure Dean was gone.

"I know. I don't know what happened there though. I don't snap like that. Do I?" Hon asked concerned.

"No you leave the giant rants for when your sister steals your stuff or doesn't leave you alone." Laura replied.

"Good." Hon said a bit relieved.

"Now girls tell me everything." Bobby said after a few seconds of silence.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I know I fail at getting stuff up. I have a legit reason though. School. That's all I need to say. Please comment and tell me what you think. NOTE: I own nothing of Supernatural because if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. All the movie/TV show references/Quotes are for entertainment. Don't take seriously unless their quotes because then it's a good quote isn't mine.

**The Truth**

The girls looked at each other not knowing if they should tell the truth or not. "Excuse us for a second." Hon said quickly after a troubled look crossed Laura's face. Hon started talking not really caring if Bobby heard or not. "What should we do?"

"I don't know. This is like a twist of everything!" Laura started to yell not really knowing why.

"Well maybe most of the truth. I really don't think any of us are drunk enough for the whole truth." Hon said falling onto her pillow. "I'm exhausted, and we just flippin' got up!"

"Well you did snap at Dr. Sexy out there." Laura said with a laugh.

"True. Wait…we need to hop off this bunny trail back to what we were talking about. So most of the truth not all right?"

"Yup. Should I start?"

"I'll start I guess." Hon turns her attention to Bobby. "I'll give you the shorter version. Ok?"

"Anything just start talkin' you digits." Bobby said with relief.

"Jeez. Ok so I got into a fight with this stuck up bitch about a TV show called Supernatural. We both got sent to our principal and I put two and four together and got six. Turned out our principal was a trickster. She found out we found out and put us in the middle of a freeway. Somehow that took us to an AU where we were hunters in Supernatural. I totally kicked that vamps ass by the way. Our dads were hunters and after we finished our hunt we went to a hamburger joint where we saw Sam, Dean, and John. Switch." Hon finished getting really tired of talking.

"Fine." Laura said once Hon demanded a switch. "So we got a motel and stuff after our burgers. Hon and I had a nightmare about Tweedle de and Tweedle dumb out there dying so we went out to their hotel. Turns out She half angel and I'm half demon and no one was too happy about that. She went to a bar and got kidnapped by Crowley and somehow Dean got kidnapped too. How did that happen?"

"He was hiding behind trash cans outside of the bar." Hon said with her eyes closed.

"Ok…anyway. The demons took them to North Dakota and used them to trade for me but we kicked ass and fixed it then were attack by about ten thousand demons and we died there and we ended up here."

Hon was snoring. "Well she was tired." Bobby said to Laura.

"Makes sense in no way." That's when Hon started screaming. Her eyes snapped open. "Hon! Hon! Calm down tell me what's wrong."

"They're coming. No way in hell am I gunna be a sitting duck." She said as she sat up and ripped the IV out of her arm. "Damn they make it look so painless on TV." She started looking around for clothes. "Does no one put clothes in the drawers at hospitals?"

"Hon who's coming?" Laura looked at her not completely understanding.

"The demons. Just because Cas went all psycho god power crazed doesn't mean they still aren't looking for Azazel's half human daughter." Hon said shortly.

Laura started to hyperventilate. "What? They're coming? I'm still half demon? Does that mean you're still half angel? Maybe we were always like this! How are we suppose to fight them we don't have any weapons! I don't want to go with them Hon! Don't let them get me!" Hon found a paper bag and handed it to Laura.

"In and out." Hon said still in search of clothes.

"Check…the…first drawer again." Laura said between breathes.

Hon moved over to the drawers. She opened the first one and saw a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a greenish brown cowboy hat. She pushed Bobby out of the room before he could protest to anything. She put on the clothes but before she could but the hat on stuff fell out of it. She looked on the floor to see Ruby's knife and a pistol. She put the hat on and picked up the weapons. "Ok…let's Tombstone this bitch." She put the gun in the back of her pants and straped the knife to her arm with a hair tie.

Before Laura was calm enough to get herself ready the demons were in the room. "Well hello girls. Long time no see." came Crowley's voice. He had several other demons with him.

"Well I don't think I can really say it's nice to see you since… well you tried to kill me!" Hon was starting to get angry.

"Details love details."

"Important details!"

"No it wasn't anything personal. I don't want to hurt either of you. One of you is basically the Anti-Christ while the other is a not complete angel. You both would be… how do I put this…a great asset to hell."

"Well I hope you came to be disappointed because neither of us plans on leaving any time to 'be an asset to hell'" Hon used air quotes. She looked over Crowley's shoulder to see the blinds open and the boys walking by. "Great…" She mumbled. She heard a click and realized it was the lock on the door. "Just fan-fucking-tastic."

"Don't want to be interrupted by them now do we?"

"What exactly do you want Crowley?"

"Darling you know what I want but if I must verbalize it. I want your hyperventilating friend there to suck it up and come with us. You could come to if you would like."

"Ok so the answer to the first question is hell and the answer to the other is no. When you put that together it makes hell no." Hon said with a little too much hatred in her voice.

"Such a shame. Get her." That's when the others started to move. A few went after Hon while the others struggled to get a kicking Laura out of her bed.

"Great." Hon said under her breath. She put her fists up ready for a fight. She felt the cool metal of the gun and knife against her skin. Her plan hopefully wouldn't get her killed. "Bring it dirt bags." She inched the knife up a little. They moved closer and attempted to punch her. Somehow she dodged it and punched the one in the stomach with the knife. The other came up and grabbed her from behind. She slammed her head into his face turned and slit his throat quickly.

She see that the other three demons are still trying to get Laura. "Screw this." Hon pulls the gun out and shoots all three of them in the head, distracting them. "Let's try knife throwing shall we?" She gets the knife and holds it by the blade and said, "God I hope this works." Then threw it. It hit one of them in the neck. She ran up to the others. She pulled the knife from the dead demons head and started slashing at the others. Before she knew it one was dead and she had one on his knees.

"What are you?" He said with blood coming from his mouth.

"Good question." She looked over to see that Crowley was no longer in the building. "Tell me something what did Crowley tell you?"

"He…he said something about a key. They don't tell us much anymore." The demon said quickly.

"Thank you. You answered my question I'll do the best I can with yours." She stopped to think for a minute. "How about…I'm her Guardian angel. You come near her again you die. Got it? Now leave." There was a plum of black smoke that left the mans body.

Hon walked over to the door and unlocked it. The boys had slight shock on their faces. "Are you ok?" Dean asked once the shock wore off.

"Never better." Hon said with a smirk. She started swaying. "I'm getting really dizzy." Hon started coughing.

"You don't look to good." Bobby said looking quite concerned.

"No I'm just peachy." Hon said before she fell over.

Dean, Sam and Bobby ran to Hon after she fell. They all three clearly saw that her nose was bleeding. "We need to get them out of here." Dean said to the others.

"Fine, but we have got to hurry." Sam said. "You get Captain Solo over there and I'll take Hyperventra." Dean picked Hon up and Sam went over to Laura's bed where she was freaking out still and concerned for Hon. They managed to get to the Impala with little interruption. They had to stop once to show that they FBI taking in witnesses.

Dean and Sam sat the girls in the back seat. "We need to figure out two things. One, where we're going and how's sitting in the back." Dean said with an eyebrow raised.

"Seriously? They're like sixteen and do you really want to get blood on you?" Sam said disapprovingly.

"You're point is?" Sam gave him a shocked look. "Dude I'm just kidding. Loosen up a little."

"Sorry Dean. It's a little hard to loosen up after what Bobby said about their story. There's a legit trickster out there and demons are after one of them."

"Just because I'm blacked out for a while doesn't mean I can't hear you when wake up you dumbasses." Hon said looking pale and sounding weak.

"And just because I have a panic attack doesn't mean I'm def either. You sick perves. Bobby has his own car and can drive like a big boy now. Neither of you are sitting back here." Laura said now completely calm.

"I feel sick…" Hon said as she quickly open the car door and threw up. "I hate everything. No why be easy when you can be put through shit." She slumped in the chair and laid her head on the glass. "Can we get going before I hurl again?"

"Take 'em to my house." Bobby said heading toward a parking garage.

"Got it." Dean said getting in the car. "You throw up in here I will gut you."

"You gut me I'll haunt your ass." Hon said quietly

"You haunt me I'll burn you."

"Can't burn me if I'm under ten feet of cement!"

"Damn you're good…"

AN: What's really funny is me and HFP have had a couple of conversations that ended like that. Comment please!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Ok so I'm working on not having months between the chapters. Let me know if I fail because I think I will. I give you all the right to say I'm a failure at posting. I own nothing of Supernatural and the comments/remarks are for entertainment and not to be taken seriously. That means no suing. Comment all my awesome readers!

**The Great Journey?**

"CAN YOU STOP THROWING UP!" Dean yelled at Hon.

"I'm sorry you try kicking demon ass after you get hit by a semi! I'm amazed I'm even awake!" Hon yelled back after she got back in the car.

"Well if you were asleep we'd get farther. It's been five hours and we aren't even half way to Bobby's!"

"Well fine!" Hon yelled as she opened the door and got out, "Leave. See if I give a shit!" Then she slammed the door shut. Dean started to drive away. "Screw him. He's a douche bag." Hon walked into the field that she was standing next too. Once she was a few yards from the road she fell and started crying. She grabbed her knees. She couldn't think of anything. All she did was cry and she couldn't stop.

All of the sudden she heard a noise. She had no clue were from but she sensed danger. She looked up. She saw that there were at least ten people in a huge circle around her. "Shit." she said under her breath. She noticed them moving closer.

"You're the little lost angel. How sad." A woman said as her eyes turned black.

"Peachy." Hon felt a new wave a nausea sweep over her. Her knees buckled. "God I hate being a damsel in distress. It makes me think of those useless princesses that never do anything."

"Is the princess feeling sick? Let me try and make it better." A guy to her left said as he pulled her hair back so her face was toward the sky. He paused for a moment then said, "It's not working." A look of shock seemed to come across his face.

"What do you mean it isn't working?" Another man asked.

"I can't get in. It's like I'm locked out."

"Damn straight you are." Hon said just before throwing up on his shoes. Once she finished she put her hand on his wrist and thought of what happened before she was rampaged by demons. She found some strength and pulled herself up. "Now all of you get the hell away from me." She said grinding her teeth.

All of the sudden a bright light filled Hon's eyes and then there was nothing but darkness. When she woke up Sam, Dean and Laura surrounded her.

"Thank god you're alright." She heard Laura say.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked with a slight anger in his voice.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Hon's voice felt dry and crackled only the slightest.

"The giant white light of an explosion you were just in!" Dean's voice gradually got louder.

"Pardon me if I have no clue what your smart as-" Hon started to stand and notice that the grass around her was slightly singed. Then she saw the body of the guy that had had her arm. He looked like he was caught in an explosion. "What happened?" She started to stumble. She felt as if she were drunk. "What the hell…" She saw the ground coming closer but she never hit it. She then noticed Dean had her shoulders keeping her steady. "Why can't I ever get a break?" Hon smirked at Laura. "Isn't it about time for you to throw your guts up and almost set a fire in a field?"

Laura helped support Hon before she blacked out again. They carried her to the car and sat her in the back with Laura. Laura started thinking about what had happened. Hon saved her in the hospital, but she knew for sure there were no clothes in the drawer where Hon found their clothes in and there were most definitely no weapons in there either. Laura knew that there was something just beyond the surface. She just didn't know what it was. She kept replaying everything; looking for the smallest detail that could bring out the secret.

They were almost to Bobby's when Laura had a break through. Hon acted different than she used too. When she was angry she never snapped but now even the smallest thing set her off. Laura realized after this thought that Hon's powers were connected to her emotions. Suddenly the car stopped.

"Come on. Let's get the princess out of the car." Dean said sarcastically after he got out and opened the door behind him that was Hon leaning on it.

"You do realize she's going to kill you right?" Laura said to Dean.

"Why on earth would she want to kill such a gorgeous beast like me?" Dean said with a smirk on his face. He picked Hon up and carried her into Bobby's house.

"She hates damsels, especially when she's the damsel!" Laura yelled at Dean from the car. She started walking to the house. "If Hon's are connected to her emotions than how do I use my powers?" Laura said hoping saying her thoughts would cause a revelation.

"What did you say?" Sam said looking at her puzzled.

"I had a break through…sort of." Laura said not really paying attention to him.

Sam looked confused but intrigued, "What was it?"

"Well Hon's angel powers seem to be connected to her emotions…I'm not too sure why though. And how do I use my powers? It's just a giant pile of confusion. Not a great break through but a break through none the less." Laura said as she walked into the house with Sam on her heels.

Sam seemed to be thinking about it. They were inside before Sam thought of something. "Angels show no emotion, right?" He asked to Dean.

"If they do they sure as hell don't show it." Dean said getting a beer out of the fridge.

"I think I get it now." Sam told Laura.

"Get what?" Laura asked completely forgetting the conversation they had outside.

"Where Hon's powers come from…and maybe yours too." Sam said quietly trying not to wake a sleeping Hon up.

"Oh! Totally forgot. I have literally no train of thought." Laura continued with a hopeful smile, "So what's your theory?"

"Angels don't show emotion, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"And demons don't show fear…most of the time…right?"

"I don't know you're the big bad demon hunter!" Laura yelled without realizing. "Sorry." She whispered.

"And humans are a bunch of too much emotion."

"Seriously, where are you going with this?"

"Yeah what Mini Me said. Where the hell are you going?" Dean butted in.

Sam's eyes rolled. HE took a deep breath and sat down on the couch where Hon was sleeping. "Jesus Gigantor! There are a lot of nicer ways to wake a person up!" Hon screamed hitting him repeatedly with a pillow. Hon got up, rubbed what little sleep she had in her eyes and said to Dean, "Come on, big mouth. We're going shopping."

"No way in hell am I going shopping." Dean replied.

"Fine. Give me the keys to your car and I'll try to stop seeing double long enough to drive into a town that be that way or may not be." Hon said pointing her arm out in any general direction.

"UGH! I always have to go with the crazy one!" Dean said getting off the couch and walking out the door. Hon tried to follow but ran into the door within five seconds.

"Doors. I swear they are completely worthless." Hon said as she rubbed her forehead and extended an arm so she wouldn't run into anything else.

After Sam was sure they were gone he continued, "Both of your powers are linked to the thing your parents didn't have."

Laura still laughing at Hon ramming her face into the door barely heard him. She took a few deep breaths and calmed down. She ran the thought through her head and said, "You know that actually makes sense. You're the best." Laura finished by giving him a hug.

Sam laughed and said with his ego inflating, "Now just tell Dean that and I think we'll be even." He smiled at her making her heart melt. Laura's smile, Sam thought, light the whole room. Suddenly, Sam got up and awkwardly said, "We'll…um…I got to go do some hunter stuff." And walked away quickly.

"Why? Did I do something to make you dislike me?" Laura asked the ceiling.

"God I know this is punishment for something…but what have I ever done? Besides killing, digging up graves faking and well you get the point." Dean said to the ceiling of the only clothing store in town.

"Will you quite complaining? Go look at a shiny new gun or something. I can handle this part. Hopefully."Hon mumbled the last part to herself.

She didn't have to finish her sentence before Dean had left the store and headed for the gun shop. She didn't really care anymore about clothes she just wanted to leave and clean clothes help with everything. Hon started grabbing stuff off the rack only to check if it was her or Laura's size. After about ten minutes the cart was full of clothes and she headed for the checkout line. After the creepy cashier guy stopped staring at Hon through the windows she felt better. She headed for the gun store she expected to find Dean in. She ran through the racks of guns finding only one pistol she really liked. It was black with white detailing. "Very nice gun, isn't it? One of a kind I tell you. Not a single gun I this store has such fine balance or the unique design." A salesman said from behind.

"How much is it?" another more familiar voice said.

Hon turned to see dean standing there. I small smile passed her lips then suddenly she felt a wave of nausea come over her. She quickly tied her hair back and one word escaped before it hit her, "Bathroom?" The salesman pointed toward the back room and she ran in the general direction. Dean was waiting outside when she finally left the fowl smelling bathroom.

"Jesus, you look like shit." Dean said quietly.

"Thanks handsome. You know how to make a girl feel wanted."Hon said a little slurred. "Can we just leave?"

With that Dean and Hon headed for the Impala and drove back to Bobby's house without a single word. When they got home Laura tried to tell Hon Sam's discovery but before they could get anything out Hon and Laura grabbed their foreheads and doubled over. Everything started to black out. Their names being called slowly faded and new pictures and sounds started to take their place. There were several people in a fire lit room. They could both clearly see Crowley. He started, "How hard is it to kill that bloody angel half breed! Our job is simple stop the angel and get the girl. Somehow you people can't do that! You need to attack while she is unguarded. While she's sleeping any time she is off guard! Do you understand?" Crowley didn't wait for an answer. "Fantastic! Now you all know what you need to do. GO!" and the vision was gone like that.

"Doors…they screw your head up." Hon said quietly.

"Life easy? No not in our fun little bubble of hell."Laura said.

"What happened?"Sam asked.

"Can you tell them about after I'm asleep? I'd prefer not to deal with this crap today." Hon Said to Laura.

"Sure. No prob." Laura said reassuringly knowing it didn't work.

"Thanks." Hon said as she headed off to her wonderful couch bed.

AN: Soooooo? What do you guys think? Love to know! Comments help me make it totally awesome.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: So on to the next I suppose. I'm trying to get more chapters up faster but I believe I'm failing epically, but hey at least I'm trying here. There's only so much a one can do. I own NOTHING of Supernatural. Any remarks made are pure fun and something I think Sam, Dean, Hon, or Laura would make.

**The Truth about Heaven…Kinda**

Hon was out in no time. That doesn't mean she slept to well. Her dream seemed to start the instant her eyes closed. She was in a forest with tall trees, hardly any path, and grass everywhere. She knew that she'd seen it before, but she couldn't remember for the life of her. "It's from when your mother and father were still together." She heard the familiar voice of Mrs. H, a.k.a Rachel.

"Ugh…I have to be here for something uber important or I wouldn't be in freakin' heaven." Hon said with a roll of her eyes as she turned to face Rachel.

"It was fake."

"What was fake? You being a teacher? Knew that. You being a trickster? Found that out. You being an angel? Totally blew me off the map with that. So what is so fake that you have to invade my dreams to tell me?"

"Your vision. The demons somehow found the rest of the prophecy."

"What? It can't be fake…can it?"

"Well it was. It was all staged you being killed was a more violent thought than just kidnapping you both. Them saying they were going to kill you overshadowed the fact that they need you to open the gates to heaven."

"Ok so my head officially hurts more. And I was positive that was impossible." Hon stopped to take a breath and try to get her thoughts together. "Ok so what's this prophecy you were saying?"

"When the child of an angel and a demon come together the death of the angel opens the gates of heaven letting the demons bring war to heaven." Rachel stopped for a second. "That's the angel half. Through a demon her true name will open the gate. With her death by the sword of Michel will she fulfill her destiny. Should a demon attempts to kill the child the gates will be locked forever. Only the child of the demon can kill the angel for the gates to sway."

"Wow…harsh…" Hon slowly went to the hard ground and laid her back on a nearby tree.

Rachel sank to the ground next to her. "I know but you needed to know the truth." She stopped for a second and said, "You should also know why Gabriel truly left. It wasn't to get away from his family. It was to be with his family."

Hon's eyes started to tear up. _We could have been a family._ Her mind rushed through all the questions that were running through her mind. She pin pointed the one she had to ask. "Why didn't he find us?" she said choking back her tears.

"He did but by the time he found you your mother found her first husband. He thought she looked so happy he didn't want to ruin it for her." Rachel said quietly.

Hon listened to the quiet breeze and the soft chirp of nearby birds. Then she heard something that wasn't part of the forest. It was her mother's laugh. It wasn't loud but it was clear. Then there was another laugh not as high pitched but nice to listen too. She knew she couldn't stay here…not now anyways. She felt unwanted tears run down her face. Then, with a shaky voice, she said, "I want to wake up now." And she sat up in the bed staring at the bland walls of Bobby's house. Hon rolled on her side and cried. It was like Old Faithful met a volcano of snot.

They all heard Hon crying upstairs. Dean headed towards the stairs but Laura grabbed his wrist, "It's probably best to leave her alone." Their eyes met and Laura was sure there was something there that she didn't like. She saw that he cared and that's what killed him in the other time. She felt that something bad was going to come from him caring. Dean ripped his wrist free of Laura's grip and headed up the stairs.

"This isn't going to turn out well…"Laura trailed off as she fidgeted with her hair.

"What?" Sam asked only hearing parts of what she said.

"Nothing, just a bad feeling." She mumbled.

"About what?"

"Stuff. Too much bad to really know what's wrong."

"Don't worry about it. We won't let anything happen to either of you."

"I know," Laura said before Sam could finish his thought, "but the vision it…it didn't seem right. Something's really wrong. In the hospital when Hon was beating up those demons it didn't seem like they wanted to hurt her. They just wanted her to do what they wanted."

"I mean you saw what they are planning to do. Is there any way they could have tricked you into seeing something?"

"Not that I know of." Laura said as Dean walked down the stairs. "Well how'd it go?" she said in a playful voice.

"It's like frickin' shark week up there." Dean continued, "She's just threw stuff at me and yelled at me to leave."

After Dean grabbed a beer out of the fridge Bobby walked in with his arms full of groceries. "Thanks ya idgits. I didn't need help."

Laura ran over to Bobby and took a few bags. "I'm sorry I had no clue or I would have helped."

"Now that's what you dumbasses should do instead of sittin' on your asses not helpin'."

Laura took the bags she was holding and sat them on the counter. Bobby sat the remaining bags on the counter and started pulling stuff out. "Do you girls need anything?"

"I'll need some stuff for grilled cheese. Hon'll need it."Laura said quietly.

"All the stuffs in the fridge." He replied in a whisper. "Bad Night?"

"More like bad day."Dean said as he took a drink.

Dean felt a sharp slap on the back of his head. "Shut up asshole." They all turned to see Hon with bloodshot eyes.

"You mind telling us what the hell happened?" Dean questioned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"In fact I do mind douche nozzle."

"What?"

"You heard me. Bobby I need a piece of paper and a pen. Where might I find them?"

"I'll grab 'em for you." Bobby said as he walked out of the room.

"Will you two go to bed? You look like death just got the shit slung out of him." Hon said searching the fridge for something. "Where the hell is the cheese?"

"I got it Hon. Midnight snack. Should be ready soon." Laura said quickly.

"Thanks Croft." Hon said with a smile as she let her head fall on the table. Bobby sat the paper and a pen next to Hon.

"There ya go. Now you boys have to sleep. You can't do shit for them if you're half asleep shooting a gun." Bobby said.

"This is bad. Hon? What's wrong?" Laura asked concern taking over her face.

"Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?" Hon's voice was muffled by her hair and the table.

"You only call me Croft when you really want to talk."

"No way in hell am I saying anything with them here. Even if they won't be able to tell what's real and what's not."

"Fine. We'll go to bed." Sam said grabbing Dean's shoulder. "Come on."

"Hell no. They could die at any moment. I wouldn't want to miss that."Dean said with a half smile.

"I could back hand you right now."Hon said never raising her head.

"Really? I'd like to see you try."

Hon raised her head of the table. She looked at him with a stare that said leave me the hell alone which was enough to get Dean to move and head for bed. "I'm gunna hit the sack to. You girls alright for a few hours?" Bobby said heading for his bedroom.

"Yeah I think we're good."Laura said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright then." Bobby said holding back a yawn.

Laura waited a few minutes. She finished the two grilled cheese sandwiches. She took two glasses from a cabinet and poured some milk. She sat the plates and the milk on the table and said, "Spill."

"Well Rachel decided attacking my dreams was a good idea. She told me stuff." Hon said as she attacks her grilled cheese.

"What stuff?" Laura questions as she raises her eyebrows.

"Like they really don't want to kill me and all hell might break loose in Heaven…the usual if you're a psychopath that sees demons."

"What? Lord my head hurts…"

"I'm sure it's the super late midnight snack." Hon said right before the feeling of a knife in her head cause her hands to fly to her ears and lay her head on the table.

"Well now…you weren't suppose' to figure this all out. Shame on you girls. Always the little angels you have to watch." Crowley's voice came through and caused Hon and Laura to find the strength to ignore the sharp pains in their heads.

"Didn't you know? I thought everyone did." Hon said with a combination of sarcasm and hatred.

"No need. Now we can do this the easy way or my way. The easy way you come with us willingly. My way we kill everyone in this house one at a time till you say you'll go. Understand."

"Clearly we have no real choice in the matter." Laura said with a sigh.

"Great way to die…" Hon mumbles under her breath.

"Oh isn't it, love?" Crowley said in her ear.

AN: And this is the part where I ask you to write reviews that will never happen! LOL. But reviews would be nice….


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Here we are again my readers. I'll just get to it. I don't own Supernatural or really anything except Hon and Laura and there's the possibility that I don't get much credit for them either. Sooo on to the story. If you can commenting helps me make my stories less sucky.

**So It Begins**

Laura and Hon, seeing that they had no other choice, followed the demons. They slide into the black car just as someone in the house yelled, "HON! LAURA!" Hon looked up into one of the windows and saw a flash of a face. She knew they must of seen them and were running to try and stop the demons. Hon saw Laura's face harden and knew she shut down. _Great. A car ride to my death in silence. The best kind of car ride…_

Laura was asleep before Hon so she sat between two demons feeling incredibly unsafe. It was nearly five in the morning and she realized she had been up for most of the night. Then her exhaustion finally took over she had dreams of nothingness and hoped Laura had the same welcoming darkness she did.

When Hon woke up she realized something, something about Laura. _She's part demon. Demons are evil, black, creatures without a heart but Laura has a heart. When she was hyperventilating in the hospital that's when the things they needed appeared. The hyperventilating caused her heart to beat faster but since demons don't really have hearts they don't beat. Which means Laura can control her powers with her heart rate. A lot easier than controlling emotions. _And so goes the train of thought of Hon. Laura seeing the emotion of success on Hon's face knew that she had realized something. Laura wasn't stupid and knew exactly how to find out what it was.

"I HAVE TO PEE!" Laura screamed loud enough to catch anyone's attention in the car next to them to hear.

"Hold it." the demon to her right said.

"I can't so if you want to be sitting in pee I suggest you find a gas station." Laura said crossing her arms and feeling superior.

"Hold your horses, love. We'll get you to a bloody bathroom." Crowley said in the passenger's seat clearly not happy with how long it took to ride in a car.

They were pulled over and in a bathroom in no time. Laura was proud of herself. She looked at Hon who seemed to show that her ears were ringing. Laura and Hon both crawled out of the car. Their bones aching from being stuck in a car for god knows how long. They walked to the bathroom and Laura immediately started questioning Hon.

"So what's your revelation?" Laura asked impatiently.

"Well I had a 'revelation' on how you use your powers." Hon said using air quotes around revelation.

"Do tell."

"Well demons are heartless but you have a heart so the faster your heart beats is when you can use your powers."

"I kinda don't really understand."

"When you freak out is when your powers work. Better?"

"Yes. Ms. Smarty pants. No need to rub it in."

"Hurry up." An angry voice said from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry. It's hard to pee when you're being KIDNAPPED!" Hon yelled at the door.

A cracking sound that neither of them liked followed. They quickly finished their business and head back to the car where they rode in silence. It felt like forever that they were in the car. Hon stared out the window occasionally making snarky remarks about billboards and kidnapping. Laura was being very quiet and just staring at the same spot on the door. The sun was going down before they stopped for good. When they got out of the car they were surprised to see a mansion.

"Surprised?" Crowley asked seeing the shock on their faces.

"Well…yeah…I was expecting more gruesome place like a warehouse or something."Laura said quietly.

"Eh when someone's going to die they tend to want to make it a bit more pleasant." Crowley replied.

Hon only sighed and wished she was anywhere but where she was. She headed for the door of the huge place. As she reached the gate that circled the place Crowley said, "So willing to walk into the slaughter house. Bravo."

"No I'm not. I figure since there is no way to get out of this since you have at least ten kinds of crazy mumbo jumbo against anything that could stop this crazy train why bother. Head first into a kiddy pool kinda theory. Now if you don't mind, can you open the gate you sikkos?" Hon said with as much hate as her voice would hold.

Crowley gave a quick snap and a demon walked up and opened the gate. Laura ran to catch up to Hon and asked, "Mumbo Jumbo?"

"Can't you feel it? It's like someone using the force to keep you out." Hon said explaining.

"No…I don't feel anything." Laura said with a hint of sadness.

"It's probably nothing huge. I'm sure we'll be fine." Hon said feeling the lies were empty and meaningless.

"Except for the part where you die…" Laura said quietly.

"Let's keep that out of our minds." Hon said trying to forget it herself.

"You. West wing," Crowley said pointing to Hon, "You. East wing." he said to Laura.

"No. I'm going to stay in the same 'wing' as she is." Laura said using air quotes on wing.

"No, love, you're going with me while the little wanna be angel sits in there." Crowley said pointing to Hon.

"I said no dirt bag."

Crowley gave a sigh and rolled his eyes. After he did that two demons grabbed Hon and dragged her towards the weat wing the whole time she was screaming, "Let go of me you useless pigs! You miserable vomitous masses put me down! You are a wart-hog-faced-buffoon! Put me down now! PUT. ME. DOWN." even when they tossed her in the farthest room she was banging on the door screaming.

"Now, do we have to treat you that way?" Crowley asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I would prefer to not be anywhere near a stupid pig like you." Laura said with venom coming from every word.

So Laura followed in Hon's footsteps and was dragged down a hallway, screaming as she went to the very end room. There was one thing that the girls did differently. While Laura continued to pound on the door hoping it would break down so she could make sure Hon was ok, Hon was quickly tired after only a few minutes of pounding on the door. Hon didn't stop when the urge to sleep hit her. She kept pounding on the door but she could hear the difference as she became even more tired. She refused to find the bed though. With her right side holding her up against the door, she felt her eyes flutter closed. She didn't realize she was sliding down the door till her butt hit the floor and when her eyes opened she was staring at her knees.

AN: I'm afraid the end is coming soon my friends. If you have questions or comments please tell me them so I know what to do differently. My theory is it will better my writing. WHOO! Go Constructive criticism!


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Ok so I'm going on vacation soon so I probably won't have any new chapters after this one for a couple weeks. I'm just going to dive in to it so know that I own nothing of Supernatural and if I did we would all know the answer to the disappearance of Chuck and know what happened to Jesse.

**Jump Start**

The demons were told to get the angel half-breed. They knew the whole house would affect her because they had as much anti-angel stuff the place could hold. When they tried to open the door it hardly moved. The only thought they had was that she barricaded herself in the room. They used as much force as they could to open the door they looked around and saw that it wasn't furniture as they thought that was holding the door shut it was the girl who now looked like she was dying from how pale she was. One of the demons threw her over his shoulder and walked down the long hallway and turned right once they reached the main room. The demon that wasn't carrying the girl opened the door to a large ball room type area.

"What did you do to her!" Laura shrieked as she saw her friend.

"Nothin'." One of the demons mumbled.

"Quite clearly dreary the house is angel proofed. Don't want to stop the fun." Crowley said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Will she wake up?" Laura asked only caring for her friend.

"Eventually. Just not now." Crowley snapped his finger and two short women appeared next to him. "Take that thing and fix it up. Our party will begin soon."

"Party? What party?" Laura asked confused.

"The whole reason you two are here. Our party. It's masquerade. You might want to get ready. They will help you." Crowley said pointing past where Hon was being taken.

When the girls were taken out of the room he smiled at the demons knowing tonight would go fabulously.

(View Change)

Laura was being forced into a large and very heavy dress. She felt like she was Carlotta from the Phantom of the Opera. She looked down and saw the dress was way too long. She gave an angry sigh while her hair was twisted and pulled. Her thought kept moving back to Hon and how pale she seemed and what they were doing to her. Laura thought it was probably the same thing except Hon was unconscious and she wasn't.

Hon awoke to a loud snap. She was staring into the eyes of Crowley. She couldn't help but sneer. Crowley only smiled. She was about to hit him when the laces of a corset tightened around her waist. She looked down and realized she had a slip that looked like, the only thing her still fuzzy mind to see, was Christine when she was dressing to play the Countess. "Now that you're awake, I have a deal for you."

"What's that scum bag?" Hon said and was replied by a tight pull on the laces.

"Hush and I might tell you." Hon said nothing which must have been the response he wanted since he continued and said, "You have a big part tonight love. You have to pretend to be the owner of this lovely mansion, Lady Salazar. Your escort for the evening will be me, of course." Suddenly a look alike of Crowley walked in ready for a masquerade. "As you can tell from the handsome devil next to me tonight's theme is masquerade. Now you're thinking in your pretty little head about not doing anything we ask of you but that is not a good thing you see, you don't do everything the way I like I will ensure that Laura dies slowly and I'll even toss some pain in for the Winchester boys."

Hon was grinding her teeth. Everything bad that happened to her and Laura was because of him. She had no choice but to say yes but she didn't trust her words so she gave a small nod. "Good. All you really have to do is act lady like and not take off your mask." Crowley said before he left the room.

Laura was in a dress but she didn't get to enjoy any of it really. After she had her giant ball gown put on her the demons that were dressing her put duck tape over her mouth and put on a full faced mask. She couldn't really see from the mask and she couldn't move from the dress so she had to be carried to the ball room she was strapped to a wall where a box sat waiting to be stood on so she was taller and could see everything. The guests started streaming in yet she saw no sign of Hon. There was a herald next to the door shouting everyone who came in. Instead of listening to his screams Laura looked down at her dress. It wasn't to Carlotta, but it was heavy. The dress was an off the shoulder kind of sleeve. The part from her waist up was a shiny, dark red that flowed over the tool of the same color. The shiny part was more around her hips while the tool that weighted and added body to the dress was around her legs. She hadn't seen her mask before it was put on her but she assumed it was the same dark red shade as the dress. When the herald called a Lady Salazar and her Escort Crowley, Laura couldn't help but look.

She was a tall figure with neat, tight curls that flowed past her shoulders. Laura realized that the Slythern chick was coming towards her. Laura got a clear picture of the dress. It was a one shouldered dress that was on the chicks left shoulder. The part of her dress from the hip up was tight and after that it went away from her hips. One side of the flowy part was up higher on the left than the right. Laura adored the fabric of the dress. It couldn't decide if it was sky blue or grass green and the gold flowers along the shoulder and the gold bow with flowers embroidered towards the bottom completed the dress. She looked at the mask that lay over the Lady's eyes. It was the same gold color as the ribbon but had accents of black to it. The mask looked like it was made for a queen in the way it made a small tiara shape towards the hair line and the gold swirls that drifted past the face under her eyes.

"Laura? Laura are you alright?" Hon's voice came from behind the mask in an urgent whisper. Laura was shocked to see her friend. She gave a quick nod and Hon said, "Don't worry. Everything will be alright but I have to go and might not see you again. So I must ask…Do you feel like Carlotta, because I do. No wonder she was so mean in Phantom." Hon gave a quick laugh and turned back to the crowd and started to mingle like she knew what she was doing.

Laura watched as her friend braved the crowd and somehow made it to the top of a platform that held a table. Hon set herself in a tall back red velvet chair. Hon hide her boredom well but the slightest bit of fear showed past her eyes. Laura thought Hon looked like she was about to go to sleep when the herald yelled, "Sam and Dean Winchester." as the boys busted through the doors. They seemed slightly unprepared for a ball. Laura looked up at Hon who was out of her seat. She had some servant looking dude telling her something.

"What are you doing at my ball?" Laura was shocked at how unlike Hon the voice sounded. The voice had a slight accent to it. Laura thought it might be Spanish.

"Who are you anyway? We're looking for some sort of ritual…" Sam said unsure of himself as people stared. Voices started going through the crowd.

"How do they not know of Lady Salazar?" A voice said close to the boys.

"Salazar. Like the snake dude in Harry Potter." Dean said looking confused.

"I suggest you get out of my home now before harm falls upon either of you." Hon said floating down the stairs.

Sam pulled something out of his pocket. Laura couldn't tell what it was but it was small. Laura felt the tightness the straps had caused disappear. She ran over to Hon as quickly as she could because she knew that whatever was going to happen would happen soon. As Laura reached Hon a voice from behind said, "Siobhan, Child of the angel Gabriel, fulfill your destiny." After that things happened too fast for anyone to follow after that.

Hon fell to her knees. Laura looked down and saw that her eyes were glowing bright white. The party guests ran out trying to avoid the fallen Hon. Laura didn't know what to do so she ran to the snack table to get a drink for Hon when she was running back she accidently hit dean which caused him to nearly fall on Hon but she grabbed the hand that had the knife and twisted his body so he fell next to her. Crowley was screaming that his plan didn't work. After the chaos of the crowd, Crowley screamed, "She must die!"

He turned into smoke and jumped into Laura. He picked up the knife that Dean had dropped and threw it at Hon. The glow in her eyes had stopped and she was lightheaded so she had no clue the knife was coming at her. It found itself digging into Hon's stomach. "Wrong, Crowley. You got the child of a demon but forgot the sword of Michel." Hon said as she pulled the knife out and winced in pain. "Score one for me. Crowley zero." Hon laughed as the cloud of dust that was Crowley disappeared and left a confused Laura in his wake. Sam was checking Laura to make sure she was ok, while Dean picked up Hon.

"Sorry to interrupt Dr. McDreamy but there is a person who is bleeding to death over here." Dean said as he passed Laura and Sam. Sam snapped out of his worry for Laura and ran ahead to get the car. Laura followed after him. "Don't ever run off with demons again. Got it?" He said quickly to Hon.

"If you don't hurry your pretty little ass up I might not have the chance to run off." Hon gave a weak smile trying to put pressure on the knife wound.

When Dean and Hon finally were in the car, it was going so fast that you could hardly make out lights in the street. They were at the hospital in a matter of minutes. When Dean said that Hon was stabbed she didn't seem to register it and said, "Fill this out and wait."

Hon then grabbed the chicks scrub at her shoulder and said angrily, "You don't pay attention and get me in a room right now I'm going to die. How would you feel with my blood on your hands? Huh? Not good so get me back there now!"

The nurse didn't hesitate to bring Hon back into a room so that doctors could assess the damage that was done by the knife. Dean, Sam, and Laura were forced to wait in the waiting room which none of them were too happy about. Dean even said that Hon was his fiancée and they wouldn't let him back. They were in the waiting room for several hours. They all had stopped counting. When a nurse finally came back and said that Hon was stabilized and could have company. The three of them rushed back to the room the nurse had said was Hon's, but when they entered they were shocked to see Crowley in the room. Laura looked around the room trying to find something to throw at him when she saw Hon with some girl she had never seen. Laura ran over and tried to stop whatever was going on.

"Wouldn't do that love." Crowley said when he was the direction Laura was heading.

"And why the hell not?" Laura asked only wanting to save her friend.

"Calista is only using a healing spell. You break it she dies."

Laura stood there watching Calista. Laura thought she could have fit in perfectly at their old school. She looked like one of the cookie cutters anyway, blond hair with a few brown streaks in the back and the size of an average stick. After Calista finished her chant like thing, Hon sat straight up.

Crowley only gave a smile and said, "Let's have some fun shall we."


	18. Chapter 18

AN: So this is the last chapter. I'm going to go ahead and get going so know this. I own nothing of Supernatural. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.

**THE END (DAN DAN DAAAAAAAN)**

Calista helped Hon get to her feet then quietly said in her ear, "I'm sorry for what's about to happen to you. It's not you I wish to fulfill my revenge on."

Calista was leading Hon over to Laura when Hon whispered back, "I'm sorry that I might be the one that kills you." Calista gave her an odd look. Hon didn't even know if she would kill Calista, but she had a bad feeling about it all. When they reached Laura, Calista passed Hon off to her and went to Crowley's side. When Hon was sure she could stand by herself she let go of Laura. She went to straighten the dress out but realized that it was replaced by jeans and a shirt that said, "I'm not antisocial. I just hate you." Crowley only gave Calista a slight nod. She was soon saying things so quickly the group couldn't tell what she was saying. Towards the end of her chant a circle of red surrounded the boys. The light switched from a still circle to little strands of snake like light. The light snakes slithered up the boys encircling them in angry red light. As the red snakes disappeared a fait red glow appeared in their eyes.

"Girls I suggest you prepare yourselves." Crowley said with laughter in his voice.

Hon and Laura looked at each other, not sure what they should do. "Laura, I have a feeling it's time to kick ass. What do you say?" Hon said as the boys started heading for them.

"Plan?" Laura said getting a little scared.

"The usual. We try to kill something. My guess is Ms. Magic is a witch. Think about what Sam and Dean do to stop a witch." Hon said preparing to hit Dean if he got much closer.

"You mean like death?" Laura whispered so no one else heard her. Just then Sam was about punch Laura. She saw it coming but couldn't move from fright. Suddenly she was on her butt. She looked at Hon who was into some major hand to hand combat with Dean.

"Move Laura! I can't get you out of the way all the time!" Hon was screaming.

Laura knew she was a goner. She wasn't very good at fighting. Hon was the one who secretly watch kung fu movies to learn how to fight. Laura just watched the movies. She saw Sam preparing to attack again and quickly kicked her foot up between his legs. He doubled over and Laura felt a proud smile come across her face.

"Kick him while he's down!" She heard Hon yell at her. She was soon kicking Sam till he went on his side and black out for a minute. Laura just watched Hon and Dean fight for a while. She thought it was funny. Neither of them would have the lead long. Hon would get ahead then Dean would manage to get a punch in her side then Hon would kick him, as Dean would put it, in the daddy pills. Eventually Laura decided to help and knocked a heart monitor onto him. "Thanks. Plan. I'll take the idiots on the floor while you use your demon mojo to kill her got it?" Hon said trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah but one problem. What are we going to do about that?" Laura asked pointing to the boys who were pulling guns out.

"Good question. Ok…so I'll try and channel my inner Selene." Hon said quickly.

"What?" Laura asked having no clue what she was talking about.

"Selene. Underworld 2. When she goes all vamp and dodges all the bullets. Sometimes I worry about you." Hon said but heard the first shot to late. It hit her in the shoulder. "GOD! Why am I always the one that gets f-ed up?"

"Hon you just talk a lot when you should be running." Laura said as she sprinted off.

"Thanks Laura! Great friend you are!" Hon yelled after her. When she turned to face the boys she was tackled by Dean.

Hon quickly tried to get out from under him but he was heavy. She kneed and kicked him trying to get out but he wouldn't move. She moved her eyes from Dean lying on top of her to the barrel of the pistol that was inches from her head. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but instead she heard the shot and felt the pressure come off her. She opened her eyes to see she was behind Crowley and Calista. She let out the breath she was holding.

Laura heard the shot but she didn't want to risk her cover. She had found Ruby's knife in the car pretty quickly since she was the one that hid it. She heard a loud bang and Dean's voice say, "Find the other one."

"One question. Who are you?" Hon's voice came out choked and quiet.

"I'm Calista. The Winchesters killed my mother, Ruby." Calista said blankly.

"Fun." Hon said but gagged after she spoke.

Laura knew she had only one chance to kill Calista. She picked to attack quickly and from behind. As she ran from her hiding spot toward Calista she felt arms wrap around her waist and lift her up. She quickly hid the blade up her sleeve so no one saw it. She looked back to Hon whose eyes were fluttering closed. Laura looked in her eyes and knew what she had to do before Sam could try to kill her. She flipped the knife out of her sleeve and threw it into Dean's shoulder. He quickly lowered the arm that was choking Hon, but before he could get it Hon had the blade and threw it at Calista who never saw it coming. The blade lodged itself into Calista's throat. Hon and Laura both watched as her eyes flashed a yellow white then died. The boys passed out just as Calista died. Hon ran over and got the knife but before she could use it on Crowley he was gone.

"Let's get doctors." Hon's voice was scratchy

"Yeah Dean won't be happy about the knife in the shoulder, huh?" Hon was about to answer when Laura said, "No talking. You already sound like a smoker."

Hon gave Laura a mean look. Laura told Hon to stay in the room to look after the boys while she went to get doctors. Laura told them that some psycho with a gun came in and tried to kill them. The doctors believed every word. The doctors quickly stitched up an unconscious Dean and said, "There doesn't appear to be any mussel or tissue damage. He'll be a little sore and that's about it." When it came to the bullet in Hon's shoulder, she wasn't so lucky. They said that the bullet might be lodged in her shoulder and that they had no clue where it could be. The doctors said if it's not bothering her than she'll be fine. The bruises on her throat from Dean nearly choking her to death would eventually go away. The doctors said the scratchiness would eventually go away she just had to ignore the sound and any pain that goes with it and talk.

Everyone was out of the hospital in less than thirty minutes, which really shocked Laura. Laura demanded to drive the Impala after they loaded the unconscious lugs into the back seat. Laura and Hon drove in silence all the way to Bobby's house. Laura and Hon switched driving a couple of times but didn't really keep track of how long it was. When they pulled up to Bobby's house he came out with a gun ready to shoot anyone that wasn't the boys. A look of relief came across his face once he saw Laura get out of the car unhurt, but when he saw Hon and how bad she looked he seemed concerned.

"Come on let's get gigantor first." Hon's voice was still really scratchy when she spoke.

They went to the side where Sam was lying against the door and opened it. Hon grabbed his arms and pulled him out. After Hon had him out of the car Laura picked up his feet and they walked inside trying to hit Sam up against anything. Hon sometimes let his head hit a table just to laugh. They sat him on the couch and went back to the car and did the same with Dean except he was shorter than Sam so it was easier to carry him without the fear of him hitting something. Laura and Hon had decided that they slept long enough, so they decided to scream at them and shake them awake. After Dean nearly slapped Hon and Sam almost throwing a lamp at Laura, they were up.

"Tell me what happened." Bobby demanded to know.

"Well-" Hon started but Bobby cut her off.

"You sound terrible. Quite talkin'."

Laura gave a quick sum up of the ball not wanting to think of the heavy dress any longer than she had too. She gave the full version of the hospital though. Bobby seemed slightly shock and the boys hadn't stopped staring at the wall in front of them since Laura and Hon woke them up.

"I don't think we can go back." Hon said quietly.

"Yeah we're a bit to messed up for our normal hectic lives." Laura agreed.

"Well…you girls could stay here for a while, but you might have to leave pretty quick." Bobby said trying to comfort them a little.

"Thanks Bobby." Laura mumbled.

"My throat hurts." Hon said in her scratchy voice. "You need to get some sleep Laura. You probably feel as bad as I look." Hon gave a smile.

"Yeah, I could go for a nap. What about you?" Laura asked.

"I got knocked more in the past few days than you have. I'll be fine." Hon said with a wave of her hand.

Hon made sure Laura was upstairs before she walked over and shut the boy's eyelids. They hadn't done anything but stare and it was creeping Hon out. Bobby gave a small chuckle. "You can't look at me and say that them staring at nothing wasn't creeping you out too." Hon's voice was scratchy but not as bad as it was at the hospital.

Laura woke up a few hours later to find Hon asleep on the floor and the boys still in the same position as they were when she left. Laura gave Hon a gentle kick. She woke up screaming, "Giant chicken feet!" When she saw she wasn't in her dream she let her head hall on the floor. "Thank god. Those things were vicious."

"What? Giant chicken feet?" Laura said with a laugh.

"Yes. You would think since they didn't have mouths they can't eat you but the can…they can and they will…" Hon trailed off sounding much better. That's when they heard Sam and Dean start to move. Sam accidently kicked Laura in the nose when he was stretching. Hon gave a laugh and said, "I'm not the only one hurt now!"

"Shut up!" Laura said grabbing her nose.

"I'm so sorry, Laura." Sam said quickly getting on the floor and jabbing his knees into Hon as he reached for Laura.

"Jesus! I'm going outside where I can't be attacked by giants in the sky." Hon said wiggling away from Sam and Laura.

"Hon. Wait a second." Dean's voice said following her.

Hon stopped and turned to face him. Shock crossed his face as he saw the bruises around her neck. Hon rolled her eyes and turned away from him. She felt his hand grab her bullet shoulder. His grip hurt her, but not from the bullet lost in her shoulder from the pain that still radiated from the entrance wound. She moved away from his hand and walked back into the room where Sam was checking Laura's nose. Hon moved some stuff and sat in a chair hoping to be left alone. Dean grabbed Sam and took him off to a corner. Laura moved over to Hon.

"You ok?" Laura asked.

"Not really. Dean acted like he had no clue what happened at the hospital." Hon said hiding her face behind a wall of fuzzy curls.

Laura knew what was wrong or she thought she knew what was wrong. Laura thought Hon was hoping they would remember to apologize about last night; Hon really wanted them to remember everything, maybe to even go back to their little universe in 2002. She knew that could never happen but she liked it better there. There was a lot less of an age difference in 2002 especially after Rachel added on a few years to make them nineteen.

"We need to tell you guys something." Sam said shoving his hands in his pockets.

Hon and Laura both gave a nod to continue. "Well maybe it would be better if we knew what the hell happened to you first." Dean said mainly to Hon.

"You want to know what happened. Well listen up cuz I'm only gunna say this once. You got some major mojo jojo thrown on you in the hospital. You all went into terminator mode and nearly killed me. Laura managed to get the knife and save me before you had the chance to kill me. That's why you have stitches by the way; she threw it into your shoulder. Then I threw it into the witch." Hon said sounding very angry. They all seemed a bit shocked that she yelled like that but she snapped everyone back by saying, "This is where you idiots say what you had to say."

"Oh…right…well…Take it away Sammy." Dean said quickly.

"Well…um…we…we remember 2002." Sam said quietly.

"What?" Laura and Hon said in unison.

"We remember alright." Dean said louder.

Shock filled Laura and Hon's faces. This couldn't be happening. Not now and not like this. They weren't supposed to remember at all. Hon's mind was going in all different direction and none of them led to a good answer. Laura just felt pain for them. They had watched them die and forgotten. That was the best thing that could have happened for all of them, forgetting.

"Say something please." Sam said more to Laura than anyone.

"I…um…this is awkward." Laura said stumbling over words.

"How exactly?" Sam asked kneeling next to her.

"Well first of all were not even nineteen now. You guys are thirty and we're well we're like half your age. It's creepy…" Laura trailed off. Understanding crossed Sam's face.

"Well maybe we can figure something out." Sam said with hope. He took Laura's hand and led her out the door. Laura and Hon had absolutely no clue on where Sam was taking her.

Dean walked over and kneeled next to Hon sitting in the chair. No matter how much he tried Hon saw passed the mask that hid his feelings. She looked into his green eyes and saw only a longing to understand. Hon didn't know though. She didn't know anything but the shock that overwhelmed her. Dean had a plan though.

"How about this, we take turns asking questions?" Dean said quietly. He waited for Hon to give a slight nod before he asked his question, "Alright. So what exactly did I do to you last night?"

"Well first it was some simple hand to hand stuff, and then you and Sam pulled out guns while me and Laura were figuring out a plan. I got shot right here," Hon said lowering the shoulder of her shirt so he could see, "After that you tackled me and Sam would have shot me if I hadn't flurried out from under you and then well you rammed me into a wall and started choking me with your forearm. That's when Laura threw the knife at you and I killed the witch." Hon felt her voice get a little scratchier towards the end.

"Your turn." Dean said after he took in all that she had said.

"Alright, what did you think we were when you were trying to kill us?" Hon ended it with a small cough to clear her throat.

"I'm really not sure. You kinda looked like you but it was weird. There was a voice that said stuff like they ruined your lives you have to kill them and crap like that." Dean said trying to imagine it again.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked following the pattern.

"I don't know. I wanted you to remember…but…but I think I wanted to remember it in 2002. Simpler times. They were so nice, don't you think?"

"Is that your question? And yeah 2002 was a good year full of simple things." Dean's voice seemed to get quieter. "Do you love me?" He asked to where she could almost not hear him.

"I do, but I think it was 2002 you." Hon said staring at her twirling thumbs as tears fled her eyes.

Dean put his hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away. "Figures. I mean I was a sexy beast back then. Now I'm older and you're younger. How does that work?" Hon smiled and felt happy for the first time she had that day. "What do ya say to getting to know 2011 me?"

"Sounds good to me, but are you worried about the whole teenage person in age difference?"

"Hey, you heard Sammy. He's working on it." Dean gave her a quick wink and took her hand. "What do you say to getting the gang together to track down a pain in the ass crossroads demon who thinks he rules hell?"

"That sounds like the best first date ever." Laura said leaning up against the door with sarcasm in every word.

AN: END SENSE! Well…that's a wrap kiddos. Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Look around at my stories every once in a while because I'm not sure if I'm going to do a sequel or not…


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note!**

So I decided to rewrite some (All) of the chapters. Most of the basic stuff is the same just making little tweaks and adding more detail. Hope you guys enjoy the rewritten stuff. Please feel free to review. I don't expect a lot of reviews but that's all good. Happy hunting my friends


End file.
